


They Messed with our Girl for the Last Time

by CharmedGirl3892



Series: They Messed With the Wrong Girl [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, Coma, Consequences, Female Tony Stark, Gen, Hope Van Dyne and Tony Stark are old friends, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Protective Pepper Potts, Sokovia Accords, Team Not As Family, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-24 02:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14345943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmedGirl3892/pseuds/CharmedGirl3892
Summary: Antoinette Evelyn Stark, Toni to the world, and Evie to those most important. She lived by a motto. The woman the world loves to hate. "Take it with your head held high, and never let them see you cry."  But what the Ex-Avengers don't know is that Evie lived by one other motto, "When they've proven they deserve it, strike them down and make sure they can't get back  up." Now her friends have vowed once and for all to show the Ex-Avengers the gravity of their mistakes, to the world and to Evie. One by one they gather... the Avengers messed with the wrong girl.





	1. Siberian Reflections

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Consequences](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11724210) by [Ana (Anafandom)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anafandom/pseuds/Ana). 



> So, let me tell you a story, my brother and I have a tradition to go see every new Marvel movie together. And when we walked into Civil War I walked in firmly Team Cap because I figured he'd be on the right side. Imagine my surprise when I walked out fuming and on Team Iron Man. My brother and most of my friends are on Team Cap so any conversations we have revolve around those differences. I was so happy when I stumbled upon this website and stories written by people who were on Team Iron Man. So I figured I'd give it a whirl. 
> 
> This is my first fic so go easy on me please, I love criticism and suggestions but don't comment just to be rude. 
> 
> As some can see by the summary I changed Tony a little bit not just by making him a girl. I like her having a nickname that is just used by those she cares most about and those who care most about her. So if anyone calls her Evie (which is what I'll refer to her as from now on) then they are included in that circle. Anyone who calls her Toni or otherwise is not. I also changed her age just a bit and messed with the cannon timeline. 
> 
> Evie was born in 1979 and her parents died when she was twelve. She took over SI at 19 instead of twenty one. Anything else that was changed will be mentioned in the story as they go along. 
> 
> For anyone who wonders, when I picture Evie in my head, she is played by Ginnifer Goodwin
> 
> This story opens with Evie and will most likely end with her but for the most part it will be more of her friends thoughts and plans for taking the Ex-Avengers down a few pegs. Each person will most likely have an individual intro chapter detailing their connection to Evie via flashbacks and such and their reaction to her current state. If they are part of a specific group then they get a more group centered chapter for them. After that we will see Team Cap react to their glory being slowly and methodically stripped away as the plans are set into motion. 
> 
> Just to note their might be a slight trigger warning in the beginning when Evie contemplates giving up so heads up there.
> 
> To begin we find out Evie's thoughts on most of this ordeal while she awaits rescue

Evie waited to see if Steve was going to come back or not before letting it all out. After about five minutes ( _give or take a few seconds, come on! It's freezing in this bunker._ ) she realized she was alone. She let her head fall back before opening her mouth to scream as tears streamed down her face.

"So much for "Never leave a man behind" asshole! I freeze to death, I'm haunting your ass for the rest of your shitty existance! You hear me Rogers?! You won't be able to-" Evie choked on a sob. "Screw it." She began to violently sob. "Mom, why? Why you?! Dad... Oh god, I am so sorry, all this time we thought you... I blamed you and..." Evie's normally steady lit trailed off and she let herself simply lay there in the snow as the sharp cold bit into her exposed face as the pain from her many wounds kept her constant compnany. After a while her eyes began to drift shut and each time she found a struggle to reopen them.

 _'Maybe it would be easier that way, to just let go. Let's face it, I've been on borrowed time since Afghanistan. No more Avengers, no more pain, no more betrayal...'_ Evie's green eyes began to drift shut.  _'Yeah, that sounds kind of nice right now.'_

With a start they popped open again. Various faces flashed through her mind, hazy memories replayed in stereo. She could hear the echo of laughter as a familiar group of people splashed in the waters of Malibu like they didn't have a care in the world. She felt familiar arms wrap around her making her safe and warm. 

_'Pepper, Rhodey, Happy, Helen, Uncle Daniel, Harley, Moira, Izzy, Christine, Vision, Maria, Kid, Bruce, Friday, Dum-E, Butterfingers, U, Hope._

The names repeated like a mantra in her head as the haziness lifted. They were the people she relied on, could one day hope to rely on (Vison, Maria, and Kid- Peter), or could one day rely on a new (Hope). And here she was contemplating on how easy it would be to die in a bunker in the middle of nowhere for crying out loud. How could she do that to them? After all they've been through? No way in hell. She was a Stark, and Starks where fighters. She gritted her teeth.

 _'Okay, enough of the pity party. Focus Evie. Now what did Uncle Daniel teach you?... Right assess yourself.'_ She moved her limbs pleased to find only her left arm a bit sorer than the rest of her body. She attempted to sit up but gasped at the explosion of pain in her chest. 

" _ **Fuck!**_ " She cursed out loud. 

 _'Right, definitely broken ribs, maybe a punctured lung.'_ She mentally commented.  _'So, I can't get myself out of this. Friday, should have sent out a distress signal when she lost contact with the suit... And Everett Ross and the Accords Council know I'm here or well in Siberia. So all I have to do is stay awake until back up arrives. Easy.'_

It wasn't easy, as thought but it was the best she got. She let herself think about various projects she had in mind but found herself drifting back to the Civil War and the shit storm that went with it. 

_'Fine, let's review. World wants accountability for our actions, simple. But apparently the safest hands are our own Rogers? What the freaking hell?! Where were your "safe hands" when you dropped three helicarriers in DC? Or the S.H.I.E.L.D. data dump?! It's a miracle me and Maria saved as many people as we did. I call bullshit on that statement._

_'And speaking of where was it in Bucharest_ _or Berlin?! What made you think it was okay to engage law enforcement officials? Much less take the fire fight into a **heavily populated CIVILIAN area**?! Or crash a helicopter to help your best friend escape capture, again might I add._

As the thought came to her Evie scrunched up her nose in thought. How had Rogers known which apartment to go to anyway? Natasha didn't tell him so who did? She filed that information to later investigate. 

_'Putting all that aside, let's review the airport. What the hell kind of orders did you give your "team"? Because they sure weren't pulling any punches when we were. We could have talked this through but no, you just **had** to use your fists instead of your words. Bravo. No really, bravo.'_

_'While I'm on the subject, let's talk about your team. Let's start with dear old Natasha, because I firmly put her in your corner now. My ego? What was that about?  Just cause I don't automatically believe your word is gospel doesn't mean I have an ego. She should count herself lucky at that point because now, no one is protecting her and it's only a matter of time. I stopped the agents who wanted a few "words" with her for endangering their lives once, but this time... Darling Itsy Bitsy Spider is on her own. She burned her last bridge with me. I should have known anyway: once a double agent, **always** a double agent._

_'Next we have good old Clint. **Why?** Why would you take the man from his family? When he said he was out, he meant it for their sake. And now, what's going to happen when one of them turns on the TV and sees that their father is a criminal? There were cameras at that airport and I guarantee either the footage will be released by the Council if and when they decide to prosecute or some idiot looking for a quick buck is going to sell it to a news station. Who is going to explain that to them? That that is the reason there dad picked up and left them? Speaking of, what did you tell him to get him to do it anyway? That I was being the big bad dictator? Screw you both. And what he said about Rhodey on the Raft wasn't very nice to hear either. Where did he expect to be put, the Ritz?'_

Evie sighed as other thoughts wormed their way into her brain. Rhodey, paralysis. It would devastate him, it would take away the thing he loved most. His ability to fly. Not to mention his military career. Nope, that wouldn't do at all, another project to file away at the top of her to do list. One way or another, her friend would walk again. She'd defied the impossible almost ten years ago in a cave when she built the arc reactor and the Mark I. She'd do it again. 

Second after that was the Barton clan. She wasn't a naïve as Ross thought, she knew he had already began digging into their pasts when she had visited the Raft. No doubt to find leverage to use against them so one of them would crack and give up Rogers and Barnes. She didn't care how good S.H.I.E.L.D. had hidden the information or lack of. One thing taking over SI at nineteen before she gave half the control over to Pepper had taught her was that a paper trail _**always**_ existed somewhere. Sooner or later Ross would find it, no matter, she'd just have to get to the Barton's first.

_'Now on to my least favorite of your posse. Wanda... I mean seriously, I locked her in her room?! She had free reign of the compound you idiot. And she had Vision (and I really mean had because he probably isn't so sweet on her after she and Barton assaulted him in his own home). Regardless of lives she saved, none of you should have been in Lagos in the first place. It was an unsanctioned mission that went bad and people wanted her blood. I warned you this would happen, we should have left her to face the consequences of her actions for Johannesburg a long time ago. But no, "she understood what she did was wrong, Toni. We don't need to put her through that, Toni. Haven't you done enough to her already, Toni?" For fuck's sake, I did nothing to the crazy bitch in the first place. Whatever bomb dropped on her home, most likely wasn't SI tech. You used it, you know I don't tolerate duds or failures. And if it was Si tech it was probably one of the various my dearly departed godfather sold right under my nose. Again, **NOT** my fault. That gave her no right to try to seek revenge. Or to join HYDRA or did you forget that little detail? Because I sure haven't. And while we are on the subject she also willing worked with Ultron and I'm still not convinced she didn't play a role in his creation as well. But no, she's just a "kid." Yeah right, legal adult right there Rogers. And how many times will I have to repeat myself?  **ULTRON WAS NOT MY FAULT!!!!!!**_

_'The Ant-Guy or whatever you call him, where did you find this guy? On second thought, where did Pym find this guy? "Hank Pym said never to trust a Stark." Hank Pym hasn't seen me since I was ten years old. He has absolutely **zero** right to judge me, or did he forget who was my mother's best friend and my honorary aunt? And whose bright idea was it to put him into my suit and have him start yanking wires? He could have killed me or himself and that would have been on **you**. I never should have looked the other way when he broke into the compound. Surprise! I knew about that. An old friend asked me to after I confronted her, "for old times sake." _

"Oh, Hope, what have you gotten yourself into?" Evie asked aloud. 

_'Finally we have Sam. And yes, I count him last because frankly I'm too traumatized to deal with shorting out the mess that is Barnes in my head. And I barely have anything to say about him besides the fact that he's an ignorant moron. Seriously he was in the Air Force for crying out loud. He knows the rules of engagement. But I guess his head is so far up your ass that he doesn't see anything beyond your sense of "right and wrong". But he was also the only one to show remorse, which is more than you recently showed me.'_

_'So congratulations, you won... for now. Because this little stunt didn't just burn the bridge between all of us, it **obliterated**_ it. And now, the next time we play, it will be by my rules. But right now I'm to tired to do play... but I guarantee my friends aren't.  

"Ha." Evie laughed as she thought about the hell that was potentially about to be unleashed on Rogers little band of pirates. "Funny, I don't feel sorry for them one bit." 

"Miss Stark?" A familiar voice asked. Evie opened her eyes. When had she closed them in the first place?

"Hey, Vis." She greeted weakly with a cough. The android's concerned face didn't move from in front of hers. "You came." 

"Of course." He reassured her attempting to smile but failing. 

"Wouldn't let us go without him." A familiar voice rang out. Evie turned her head towards it or attempted to. Why did everything hurt so much now? 

"Ross...?" Everett leaned into her field of vision. 

"Even threatened to sneak aboard." Evie felt a twinge in her heart at that. She subconsciously moved Vision to the file of people she trusted and relied on without hesitation. "Get the med team in here now!" He called over his shoulder making Evie wince.

"Thank you, Vis." She told him. This time the android managed a small smile.

"Everything is going to be alright now Miss Stark." Her eyes drifted shut again the last thing she saw was someone picking up the shield. 

 _'I swear the second I get workshop time and take care of everything else, I'm melting that thing down and using it to coat a new arm for Dum-E. We'll call it an, 'I'm sorry for all those times I threatened to donate you to a community college' gift._ She thought before she willingly let her mind shut down, she was in good hands now. She was... well not safe but close to it as she could get at the moment. 

 


	2. Pepper Potts's Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper gets an update on her friend's condition from another member of the circle, Helen Cho. Learns the truth about Siberia much to her rage and fury. Reminisce of her first encounter with Evie and how she became her PA. And finally begins formulating the plan to bring the circle together to take care of their friend and bring the Ex-Avenger's to their knees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I went with Pepper first with a special appearance from another member of the circle (which is what I will be using to refer to Evie's select group of friends from now on). I hope you like her initial reaction to finding out what's going on.

"Pepper?" A kind voice repeated. Pepper Potts blinked and looked at the doctor and friend standing in front of her. 

"I'm sorry, Helen, it's just... a lot of information to process. Can you repeat it?" Helen Cho nodded her face pinched. Pepper knew she didn't like this anymore than she did, hell maybe even more.

 _'It must be difficult, operating on your best friend.'_   She thought sympathetically. 

"Evie's alive, Pepper." She reassured her reaching out and giving her arm a squeeze. "But she's in really bad shape, we basically just had to pry her out of the armor to get to her. Multiple broken ribs and a lung starting to collapse." 

"Not to mention the hypothermia." Pepper added. Helen let out a bitter laugh.

"And here's the part that Evie is going to find  _ **hilarious**_ , the cold actually saved her life. It slowed down her bodily functions almost to preserve her, which also helped slow the internal bleeding. Right now it's a waiting game." Pepper nodded. 

"She'll get a kick out of that." Helen raised an eyebrow. 

"I'm getting a real kick out of it **_now_**." She sniped. "And I thought Thor holding Evie up by her neck was the worst thing those jack assess could do to her physically." Pepper nodded. 

"We'll figure this out." She promised. "But can you give me an update on Rhodey?" Helen nodded.

"Surgery was a success, but he shattered the bones in his lower body which in turn caused some nerve damage. I'm afraid the paralysis is permanent. Without a miracle." Both shared a smile. 

"Evie." They commented with a laugh. They had seen Evie defy the odds over and over again sometimes for fun, if anyone could put Rhodey back on his feet it would be her. A thought then occurred to Pepper.

"Do you think, you could convince the doctors to move him into Evie's room? I have a feeling it would better for everyone if they are together." Helen pondered this for a moment.

"I don't see why not. Besides we both know if they are not, sooner or later we are going to find one of them sneaking out to go see the other." Both shared a moment of laughter. "I'll see what I can do, I'll be back to give you an update soon, okay?" Pepper nodded mutely. 

"Thank you, Helen. Really, you might have just saved her life." Helen shook her head.

"She's my best friend too." She reminded Pepper softly before walking away. Pepper waited a few seconds before beginning to pace the length of the private waiting room in the Berlin hospital that Evie had been flown to immediately after being rescued. Her mind racing, with synapses firing off every few seconds. Fear being the foremost thought. Just like it had been since she got the dreaded message from Friday less than twenty four hours ago. 

 _"Miss Potts! I've lost contact with the Iron Woman suit!"_  

God, those hours had been terrifying. Not knowing what had happened. 

 _'What if we had been too late? Evie could have been lying dead in that bunker and-"_ Pepper mentally slapped herself.  _'Enough, now's not the time for to dwell on what if. Evie's alive and right now that's all that matters.'_ She took a deep breathe. 

"Friday, are you there?" She asked. 

"Of course, Miss Potts." The ever reassuring Irish lit commented from her phone. While the loss of J.A.R.V.I.S. still cut deep, Friday had been a new inclusion in their circle to help lessen the pain. While she wasn't J.A.R.V.I.S. she held a place in their lives. 

" _ **Who**_ did this?" Pepper demanded her voice low and sharp, her naturally calm demeanor transforming into a look of steel . This was the Virginia "Pepper" Potts feared by men of the business world. A cold intuitive woman who made sure to leave her mark. She could hear the steady clicks of her high heels as she walked keeping her focused. 

"I'm... I'm not sure I should say right now." 

"My best friend is lying in a hospital bed while we are waiting for her to wake up from surgery. Now I want to know who put her there, _**now**_." Pepper pressed. 

"... Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes, Miss." Friday answered. "Would you like to view the security footage?" 

"Yes." As the video of the bunker played Pepper felt her rage boil over. She had to shut the video off halfway through to calm herself down. She could feel the familiar burn of the partly dormant Extremis trying to rise to the surface. 

 _ **'How DARE he?!'**_ Her mind screamed out.

How dare he do all this and still parade himself as the parathion of good and righteousness?! And he just left her there? After all the years they had fought side by side? 

_**'Who does he think he is?!'** _

_'Oh, Evie, I wish one of us had been there to help you when you needed us. You've always been there for us, helping us become the people we were meant to be. By simply being our friend.'_

If someone had told Pepper when she had started out as an intern of Stark Industries that in less than ten years she'd be the best friend to the young CEO and named co-CEO of the multi-billion dollar corporation she'd have laughed in their face. But now here she was. And all thanks to a can of pepper spray.

_"Look lady, we told you to get lost already.' One of the security personal on the top floor ordered._

_"But I have to see, Miss Stark now. It's important!" A young Virginia Potts insisted._

_"Miss Stark doesn't have time for low paid interns." The other security guard sneered. Virginia pulled out her trusty can of pepper spray._

_"I'm going in one way or the other." She insisted. The first man narrowed his eyes._

_"That sounded like a threat to me, and we are authorized to take care of threats." He stepped forwards and Virginia held up the can. The other man swooped in and grabbed her arm in a vice like grip twisting it behind her back._

_"Ow! Let go!" Virginia cried out in pain._

_"Let's go." The men began to drag her towards the elevator._

_"Gentleman, kindly let go of the lady." A voice sounded from behind. The men immediately did as asked and Virginia turned around to see Toni Stark leaning against the doorframe of her office arms crossed and face impassive. "You can come in Miss Potts." She told her. Virginia walked into the office and Toni shut the door behind her. "Take a seat, Miss Potts or do you prefer Virginia?"_

_"You know my name?" Pepper questioned sinking in the nearest chair watching the young woman riffle behind her desk._

_"Contrary to popular belief, I do pay attention to and care about my employees welfare. Here." She finished softly rising with an ice pack in her hands and passing it over to Virginia. The redhead gratefully pressed it to her arm. "Now what was that you wanted to talk to me about?"_

_"Oh, here." Virginia passed the brunette the file in her hand. Toni perched herself on the edge of her desk and scanned it. "I-I noticed it this morning and no one listened to me when I said if we didn't bring it up to you, we could cost the company millions. So I knew I had to go to the source."_

_"Huh." Toni commented an inquisitive look on her face. She walked back behind her desk and sat down in her chair picking up the phone. She dialed a few numbers. "Hi, Ross?" She asked causing Pepper to stiffen as she heard the name of her supervisor. "So I have a Miss Potts in here. Something about a math mistake. Uh, huh. Hmm. You don't say." Virginia's heart sank, so much for this job and she could kiss any references goodbye. "Well I just looked over the file and I saw the mistake, or rather lack of mistake because I gave you the wrong report on **purpose**." Virginia's head shot up. "Seriously, is everyone working in your division a **spineless idiot**? An **intern** is the only one that had the guts to confront me the matter." She finished before hanging up. She then looked at Virginia. "What?"_

_"Why would you give us the wrong report on purpose?" She asked curiously. Toni smirked_

_"To see who had the balls to call me out on it. Apparently you have more than the head of your division."_

_"I'm sure I'll be the hit of the party when I go back later." Virginia muttered._

_"Well you don't have to." Toni told her._

_"Am I fired?" Virginia asked worriedly._

_"No! No." Toni reassured coming over and sitting down next to her. "More like promoted if you want, I need a new PA. One I can trust, and something tells me that it's you. Pays more than you'll make in the internship in a year and comes with a pretty sweet benefits package. What do you say?" Virginia thought for a moment._

_"I accept." She said shaking her boss's hand._

_"Great." Toni walked over to her desk again. "But seriously, were you **really** going to pepper spray them?" At the sheepish look on the redhead's face she laughed. "Oh, I like you, Pepper. Something tells me we are going to get along great." _

That had been the start of the greatest friendship of Pepper's life. She had gotten a new job, a new nickname and a budding friendship with her boss all in one day. Soon she met Rhodey and other members of Evie's circle. But what made her smile the most when she recalled those moments were the days when she had earned the right to call her boss Evie.

And now Roger's had nearly killed her best friend, and thought he was off the hook?  _ **Hell no.**_ He had messed with what was hers and he would soon regret it. First things first, she had to contact other members of the circle so they could figure out what they were going to do about the Ex-Avengers after they took care of Evie. Once she was set they could get on with plans for revenge against the ex-heroes (if they could even be called heroes for some). They would _**not**_ get away with this. Even if she had to hunt them down herself if she had to (not that the other members of the circle would let her go alone anyway). One thing is for certain.

 _ **They will pay.**_  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done! Wow, that was a bit hard to get on paper, at first I wanted to do more flashbacks with Pepper but I figured to focus more on her emotional reaction right now. She is the first member of the circle to be introduced, and the one who will bring them all together to exact their brand of justice. 
> 
> Also to note, I am not a doctor or medical professional and such I could have gotten some terminology wrong, if I did let me know. I tried to keep it simple at first and maybe I'll go into more detail later. 
> 
> Next up is Rhodey!


	3. Rhodey's Laments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhodey reflects on the circumstances of him and Evie while recovering in the hospital. He also speaks to his mother and recalls certain points in his life where Evie was most important to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we have Rhodey! Yay, we get to experience what he is going through plus his backstory on what he considers important moments between him and Evie.

_Beep...beep...beep_

It was official. Colonel James "Rhodey" Rhodes absolutely **_hated_** that noise and hospitals at this moment in time with a burning passion. He shut his eyes trying to block the noise out of his mind. Hospitals had always been a too quiet sterile place for him to dwell in for too long. The last time he was in one was 2013 when Evie had gotten the arc reactor removed. But that had been a waiting for the all clear, visit and then go home to rest and be back at the hospital in the morning to keep his best friend company while she herself recovered from open heart surgery. 

But now... He was the one lying in a hospital bed recovering from a surgery that most likely saved his life but had also confirmed what had been one of his biggest fears since he began to fly. 

Paralysis. He was paralyzed, he'd never get to fly a plane again. Most likely be honorably discharged from the Air Force after the fact. 

But worst of all, he'd never fly the War Machine armor again. And that was the biggest punch to the gut than everything else. He loved being War Machine since he had been given the armor. Just like with Evie and the Iron Woman armor it was a part of him. He spent hours after missions cleaning and repairing by hand what he could outside of Evie's workshop. And when it came to annual upgrades or tune ups, he was right there besides the engineer making what suggestions he could and being as hands on as possible. To the point where it amused Evie to no end. 

_"I swear Rhodey, we should just build you your own War Machine workshop considering that you barley let me do the hands on work." Evie laughed as she turned back to the holographic screen, her high ponytail that was just barley containing her inky curls swinging in a graceful arc behind her._

Of course he vetoed that idea but was pleasantly surprised to find a new workstation designed for him the next time he visited the workshop. He couldn't count the hours he spent in there when on leave tinkering with his armor or even side projects, some of which were now patented and sold through SI. 

But the whole point was he would never feel at home in the armor again. 

And put the icing on the cake, his aforementioned best friend was currently lying in a the hospital bed across from him. Her pale face was marred by an ugly looking bruise on her left eye but other wise peaceful. The only other thing you could see wrong was the case currently encasing her left arm. To anyone who hadn't received the medical report, they looked like minor injuries. 

But underneath the blankets, it was a different story entirely. More bruises decorated her pale skin and multiple bandages wrapped around her chest protecting both the broken ribs and the stitches from surgery. 

 _"Her body went through too much in one short period. Not to mention what her mind was going through as well."_ He heard Helen's voice explaining what had happened. _"To protect her, they most likely decided to shut down and give her time to recover and rest. Right now, it will be up to her when she wakes up."_

 _ **A coma**_. His best friend was in a freaking coma. And why?

Because Steve Rogers refused to listen to the will of the world and when others stood in his way, he decided to speak with his fists. Landing two officers and four civilians in the morgue, countless others in the hospital and one former teammate of his in a coma. 

 _'If Evie dies I'll **kill** you for this, Rogers.' _ He swore. Pepper had told him that Rogers was essentially responsible for Evie falling into a coma but refused to tell him more while he was still recovering. He knew that there was something big he was missing. And he also knew that when he found out, he'd most likely want Rogers head on a silver platter for it.

It was no secret to him that Rogers didn't hold his best friend in the highest regards. Honestly he didn't know what the man's problem was, constantly complaining when he lived on the woman's dime! He scoffed as a memory popped into his head.

_"Colonel Rhodes." Rogers greeted as Rhodey walked into the common area duffle bag slung over his shoulder. "Are you going on a trip?"_

_"Yeah, I'm heading over to the tower, War Machine is do for routine tune up."_

_"And Stark is making you go all the way over there?" Wanda sniped. Rhodey gritted his teeth._

_"Wanda is right, it is awfully rude of Toni to force you to go all the way into the city for something that could be done here."_

_"I'm going over to the tower, Rogers because it is the **only** place equipped to do such tune ups on the armor. And also I have a meeting with Pepper about some of my patents that SI sells. So no, Evie is not making me go anywhere. Do not act like what I've done constantly since I've become War Machine is an inconvenience for me." Rhodey snapped before pivoting on his heel and walking off. _

Seriously, Evie had done nothing to Rogers but he constantly saw the need to put her down, like it was his right. Evie had enough self-confidence issues thank you very much. She didn't need people who were supposed to be her friends putting down. Like Romanov for example. 

What she needed was people who were loyal and pushing her to be her best. Which the Avengers never did, in all honestly the only one of those he really would have trusted with Evie's well being was Banner and God only knows where he his. 

_"So, this Bruce guy, you trust him?" Rhodey asked watching with a wince as Evie removed her arc reactor with ease. He handed her the replacement and she quickly popped it in._

_"Yeah, you don't?" She questioned. He sighed as Evie perched herself on the desk besides him. "Rhodey?"_

_"The guy does turn into the Hulk, Evie. And we don't know anything about him." He reminded her looking at her seriously._

_"Your worried about me." She guessed._

_"I_ **_always_ ** _worry about you, you have a habit of getting into trouble." He shot back._

_"Yeah, but seriously, I think it'll be okay. And the Hulk saved my life. The least I can do is help them feel safe for once." He sighed and she elbowed him. "It's going to be okay, you'll see."_

_"I hope for both of our sakes, your right about this, Evie." He conceded wrapping an arm around her shoulder as she leaned her head against his shoulder._

Rhodey took his eyes off his unmoving best friend and considered turning on the TV-no that wouldn't do. He was in no mood to deal with the shit storm that was the media right now. He supposed he should call his mother, he knew Evie had spoken to her briefly but he had been nervous to make the call himself. He steeled himself and established a video call using his Stark Phone. It connected automatically. 

"James?!" His mother questioned. 

"Hi, Mom." She gasped as tears gathered in her eyes. 

"Oh, thank God. Your alright." She gasped letting the tears run. "I was so worried. Your father too."

"Yeah, I'm alright, Mom. A little more banged up than normal, but I'll manage. Where's dad anyway?"

"He's at his work requesting a leave of absence." 

"Why?" Rhodey asked quickly. "Are you two alright?" She narrowed her eyes. 

"We are, but you aren't. And we are going to help you anyway possible, Evie offered to move us into the Compound until your able to get around enough to be moved to the tower." She moved her head as if to look around him. "Where is Evie by the way? I wanted to talk to her. She was so distraught when she called. That drew Rhodey's attention. 

"She was?" His mother nodded.

"Poor girl was sobbing and apologizing over and over again." 

"It wasn't her fault." Rhodey commented. She nodded. 

"I know. So where is she?" Rhodey looked down. "James, _**where**_ is Evie?" She demanded. He activated the holographic capability on his phone and turned it towards Evie's bed.

"She's in a coma, Mom." His mother gasped a hand flying to her mouth. Tears poured out of her eyes as she witnessed Evie's unmoving form. 

"What happened?" 

"I don't know yet, but I'll find out." He swore.

"You do that James, Evie's family. And no one hurts family." She reminded him. He chuckled. 

"I'm starting to think you love her more than me." He joked. His mother laughed wiping her tears.

"Well that's your fault, you bought her into the house." She reminded him. He smiled. 

" _You know I could just call the cooperate jet back and be in New York in a few hours right?" Evie asked shouldering her bag. "You don't have to put up with me during break."_

_"Evie." He sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time in the space of an hour._

_"Really, I know you probably have better things to worry about then dealing with a fourteen year old. I'm a total buzzkill on the holidays anyway."_

_"And **I** told **you** , that I didn't think you prattling around in a mansion alone for two months was good for you. So there." He shot back looking around for his parents._

_"You'll regret that, everyone does eventually."  She mumbled bitterly to herself. He was about to demand what she was talking about when his mothers voice interrupted him._

_"James!" She was waving from the entrance to the terminal along with his father. He smiled and after seizing Evie's arm to make sure she didn't slip away or get lost in the crowd (give him a break, she was tiny! And way too thin for her own good) and making his way through the crowd to go greet his parents. "Oh, my sweet boy!" Mrs. Rhodes practically squealed enveloping him into a hug. He laughed and inhaled her scent._

_"Hi, Mom." He pulled back and kissed her cheek. "Dad." He embraced his father next._

_"Hey, kiddo." Mr. Rhodes greeted._

_"I can't believe it, your home! Wait until we get back to the house, I planned a whole feast for you!"_

_"Honey, let the boy breathe." His father affectionately teased. He then gestured to Evie who had suddenly found her shoes so interesting. "Let him introduce us to his friend." Rhodey stepped back and placed a hand on Evie's shoulder causing her to look up._

_"Right, Mom, Dad, meet Evie. Evie, these are my parents."  His mother suddenly stepped up to hug Evie as well but stopped when the girl stepped back._

_"I-I'm not a hugger."  She explained. His mother nodded and instead shook her hand._

_"I'm sorry, I just have heard a lot about you that I feel like I already know you."_

_"We both have, James holds you in high regards." Evie nodded and his father sensed that it was the time to change the subject. "Anyway, I'm sure you both are tired and your stuff was delivered earlier today so let's get moving. Want to beat some of the traffic."_

_"Yes, so I can get started on dinner. Oh, by the way Evie, what's your favorite foods? That way I can have something for you too."  Evie looked confused._

_"Uh, I'm good with anything. Really." She said quietly before looking down again._

_**A Week Later** _

_"What's wrong with your friend?"  Rhodey's sister asked gesturing over to where Evie sat on the couch a book in hand. "I mean for someone who was born into the party life she seems really... well rude." Rhodey crossed his arms._

_"How is she rude?"_

_"She's barley said two words since you two got here."_

_"She's not exactly an open, happy go lucky person sis."_

_"Whatever, if she was going to be this weird, you should have left her at MIT."_

_"Just give her a chance to warm up. You forget that December hasn't exactly been a good month for her." His sister nodded feeling a bit shamed for forgetting that the Stark patriarch and matriarch had died two years previous._

_"I'll try, James. For you."_

_**That Night** _

_James opened his eyes at hearing the soft sounds coming from outside his bedroom. Like someone was crying."He opened his door and found Evie sitting at the foot of the steps. Her head in her hands. He was about to go over to comfort her when his mother beat him to it and sank down besides Evie who looked up shocked._

_"Did-did I wake you?" Mrs. Rhodes shook her head sympathetically and handed Evie a tissue._

_"Yes, but it's okay sweetie. I know this can't be an easy time for you. You must miss your parents so much." Evie looked down._

_"I-I blame him." She said silently._

_"Who?"_

_"My dad. I blame him for the accident. He was drinking that night and when they said it was an accident, I had a feeling that's what caused it. Plus I heard Aunt Peggy and Uncle Daniel talking about it. She said he had a knack for driving drunk at times. He killed Mom..." As Evie admitted this she trailed off wiping her face._

_"But?" Mrs. Rhodes pressed gently._

_"But what if it's **my fault** too? We fought a week before that and we weren't exactly on civil terms with each other. He was so upset with me and we never resolved it. So maybe-" Mrs. Rhodes shook her head and tilted Evie's to look her in the eye. _

_"Evie, you can't blame yourself for this. You were a child, still are in fact. Did you love your parents?" Evie nodded._

_"More than anything."_

_"Then all you can do is honor their memory, be the best person you can be. Not carry the guilt around on your shoulders. Your far to young for those burdens." Evie suddenly lunged forwards and wrapped her arms around the woman. "It's alright dear." She soothed stroking Evie's hair as she sobbed._

_"Obie doesn't do hugs." Evie mumbled into her shirt. "He says too, touchy feely. He only does it on special occasions. And Aunt Peggy and Uncle Daniel aren't always around."_

_"Well, **I** do hugs, sweetie. And if you need your fill during this vacation, I'm happy to fill it." She then pulled back and stroked Evie's face. "Now how about some hot chocolate?" Evie nodded. _

_"Pizza." She said quietly._

_"Huh?"_

_"I like pizza, and cookies but not oatmeal raisin ones. Hamburgers and hot dogs. But mostly pasta, my mom taught me how to make the noodles from scratch." Mrs. Rhodes smiled and wrapped an arm around her._

_"Well, I know what you and I are doing tomorrow." She told the girl wrapping an arm around her. As they walked downstairs she met her sons eyes and nodded. Rhodey closed his door confidant his best friend was in good hands. He went to his bed and laid down silently vowing to make this break a memorable one for Evie._

"James?" Rhodey snapped out of his memory.

"Sorry, Mom. Lost in memories." He explained. 

"Which ones?" She questioned. 

"The time I bought Evie home for the first time and she began to trust us." Mrs. Rhodes smiled.

"Do you remember what I told you the next day?" He nodded.

"You said, and I quote, "James, you listen to me. You take care of that girl and whenever you too have break unless she is absolutely needed in New York. I want her here with us. That girl needs people in her corner and we are going to be those people. If you _**ever**_ show up here without her unless you have a good reason I'll skin you alive." They both laughed. 

"I'd still do it." His mother reminded him. Rhodey yawned. "Get some rest, James. I'll call you in the morning." He nodded.

"Okay, Mom. Love you."

"Love you too, _**both**_ of you." She returned before hanging up. Rhodey put his phone down and used the remote to turn out the light. 

"I hope you heard that, Evie." He said to the darkness. He turned his head and watched the dim rise and fall of Evie's chest. "We are all in your corner, we couldn't protect you before because we were stupid to think the Avengers wouldn't hurt you like this. We were wrong and I'm so sorry. We'll fix this, we'll make the accords better than ever, for all superheroes and me and the others will make sure those... _**bastards**_ won't get near you again. I promise." He finished before trying to relax. As he closed his eyes he noticed the door open quietly and the figure of Vision move in and take a seat besides Evie, grabbing her hand. He knew that with the android there no harm would come to them and if Evie showed signs of walking Vision would alert them. 

_Beep...Beep...Beep_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done! Rhodey was the hardest to write in my opinion. There were so many ideas I had but eventually I narrowed it down. 
> 
> Let me know how you liked it. Plus who should we explore next in the circle? Happy, Vision, Christine. Plus if anyone has any suggestions for when I write the Ex-Avengers chapter or T'Challa and Shuri's Wakanda chapter I'd love to hear it.


	4. Vision's Vigil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vision stands silent guard over the comatose Evie and the slumbering Rhodes in their hospital room. As the night goes on he reflects on the previous events. Eventually he begins an attempt to sort out his feelings for Wanda now seeing them in a new light. He also reflects on how joining the circle has changed him and some differences between them and the Ex-Avengers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vision's chapter is here! I meant to do this earlier but I am on family vacation and there is little to no Wi-Fi where I am depending on where we stay. Also thank you to all those who review or just like the story in general. 
> 
> This chapter in my opinion really picks apart the differences between the circle and the Ex-Avengers. Especially in their flashback (hope I stayed in character for the most part).

Silence was not something Vision had become unaccustomed to, as an artificially created humanoid he didn't need sleep. But that didn't mean he necessarily couldn't if he so desired. Despite much opposition from many of the former Avengers, Captain Rogers and Wan- Ms. Maximoff being the loudest, he had allowed Ms. Stark ( _"Evie, I told you Vis,_ ** _you_** _get to call me Evie."_ ) to run some test on his person. What she had found had been astonishing to say the least, he didn't need sleep like a normal human being did but he could put his body and mind in a state of rest remarkably similar to sleep. He also had a small but growing sense of taste which sparked his interest in the culinary arts after Colonel Rhodes and Ms. Potts ( _"It's just Rhodey and Pepper, Vis."_ ) had suggested it. 

Right at this moment though, it was not his budding sense of taste that was proving useful but his lack of needing sleep. He turned his head for what seemed like the hundredth time that night and watched the rise and fall of Rhodey's chest feeling reassured that he was still alive. He then turned his head and gave Evie's still and seemingly fragile hand a squeeze. Helen had told both he and Pepper to leave the hospital and get some rest, as there was nothing they could do for either friend at the moment. Rhodey needed his sleep and Evie had shown no signs of waking up in the past few hours. As such it wasn't necessary for them to stay the whole night worrying about them. 

_"I can't leave them." Pepper insisted._

_"Pepper." Helen admonished._

_"No, the last time I thought they'd be fine was before this whole mess. And look where we are."  The redhead waved a hand around the room to prove her point._

_"But you can't help either of them if your dead on your feet, Pepper."  The doctor pointed out._

_"I'll be fine. Evie goes without sleep all the time."_

_"And we've been trying and mostly succeeding to break her of that stupid habit." Helen reminded her. Pepper looked down._

_"If I may, Pepper." Vision spoke up stepping closer to the two women albeit a bit hesitantly. "I do not require sleep and am more than capable of handling any potential security breaches that my occur. Perhaps you should go and catch a few hours of well deserved rest while I stand watch over our... our friends." Pepper bit her lip considering this suggestion._

_“Promise me you’ll call me if anything happens?” She finally conceded. Vision nodded._

_“I promise.”_

_“Okay, I think my PA booked a room at a hotel close by.”_

_“She did indeed Ms. Potts.” Friday’s voice chirped from her phone. “She actually reserved a few suites. One for you, one for Colonel Rhodes, one for Boss, one for Mr. Hogan who retired there as soon as he finished detailing security measures, and one for Dr. Cho.” Helen looked up shocked._

_“I don’t need a room, Friday.” She protested. Pepper raised an eyebrow._

_“If I’m dead on my feet than you, Helen, are in your grave. There’s nothing more you can do for them now. Let's go get some rest and look at this situation in the morning with some keen eyes." Pepper then gave a bitter smile. "Besides, I have some calls to make and with you and Happy's help it will go much faster." Vision and Helen nodded knowing indeed who was going to be called._

_Vision knew those conversations wouldn't be easy at all. Although relatively new to the circle, he had come to see how each and everyone of them loved  and cared for Evie in their own way. While he still had no comprehension as to what the genius was to him, he did care for her in his own way. When Evie had thanked him before losing consciousness he had felt a fluttering in... His heart? His subconscious? Either way keeping vigil was the least he could do for her._

_"Alright." Helen conceded. Pepper smiled._

_"Friday, call for a car."_

_"Already did." Friday responded. "Should be pulling up now." The two women gathered their items and headed out. Vision walked over to room containing the injured heroes and pushed open the door after a moment’s hesitation._

It was a strange notion, the concept of having friends, people who he cared for very deeply. Now that two of them were hurt, he found himself... angry. Angry at Captain Rogers for not understanding that the will of the people they saved was significant and the injuries he had laid waste to someone he considered a friend. Angry at Sam Wilson for simply agreeing with the Captain without investigating the matter thoroughly. Angry at Clint Barton for simply assuming the worst and leaving his family to fight in a battle he had no right to be in. Angry at the man known as Ant-Man who did not understand that his actions not only caused massive property damage but could have killed someone. Angry with Natasha Romanoff for letting them go at the airport, her actions in a way directly lead to the injuries of the two other heroes in the room.

Finally, he was angry with Ms. Maximoff ( _there is no calling her Wanda anymore_ ), for various reasons. One of them being her careless thought for human life and their emotions in the matters entirely. 

 _"I can't control their fear, only my own."_ Her voice floated through his ears. How strange that prior to these events he had found himself seeking her once soothing voice, her companionship.

‘But you can control their fear, Ms. Maximoff.’ He mused. ‘By showing them they have nothing to fear, by abiding by their wishes.’

But it seems that she had chosen simply to go the route that had the least resistance. Even if it was through people who had once cared for her. Like him. He had thought she had felt the same, sensed the budding connection that had been growing. A connection that was built on what he thought was mutual trust and respect, but now that he had time to reflect and take in what had happened he was showing doubts. He remembered when members of the circle and Evie had been debating healthy and non-healthy relationships at the tower after Christine had announced a recent break up.

_“He was nice, but too… clingy?”_

_“How do you make that sound like a question?” Maria asked drinking from her scotch._

_“I mean, he always would ask where I was going, when I’d be home from work, who I was with if it wasn’t with him.” Pepper scoffed._

_“That doesn’t sound clingy, Maria. It sounds borderline controlling.”_

_“Yeah, last I checked, it was the twenty first century.” Helen commented._

_“You were right to dump him, you can’t build a future on something like that.” Happy reassured. Vision remained silent throughout the discussion that was flowing through the penthouse of Stark Tower. Evie raised her head from where it had been reclining against the couch and nudged him with her bare foot._

_“You good there, Vis?” She asked._

_“I… find myself confused.” He finally responded._

_“About what?” She pressed as she reached up for Rhodey to pass her glass of scotch and soda._

_“What you are calling a controlling relationship.” He admitted quietly feeling for some reason like he had posed the wrong question. He had never really felt comfortable discussing issues such as this with his teammates at the compound, not even Sam. He looked around but found looks of understanding among them._

_“That’s understandable.” Helen spoke up. Vision raised his eyebrows._

_“Vis, you may have an abundance of knowledge at your disposal, but your also still only a few months old.” Rhodey reminded him kindly._

_“And you haven’t really had much experience with relationships to recognize if one is healthy or not.”_

_“For instance, if someone asks what the person is doing, if they are having fun and all, that is a healthy relationship. Recognizing the connections outside their own.” Pepper pointed out._

_“But say if they are like the way Christine was describing, or physically or even emotionally manipulative, then that is the relationship that isn’t healthy. Real love is about trust and honesty.” Evie added._

_“Says the skeptic.” Rhodey teased from above before letting his arm fall to drape over the front of her shoulders. Evie playfully smacked him in the arm._

_“Shut up.”_

Is that what he and Ms. Maximoff had? An unhealthy relationship? She _**did**_ hurt him intentionally. Why? When he had been only trying to protect her, not from herself but from the aftermath of Lagos and how people had been reacting.

Where had they gone wrong? Did they even begin right in the first place? They were trusting with each other…

_‘And yet, she and the others did not inform me about the mission in Lagos and have yet to tell me why they were there to begin with. Did they not trust me for some reason? If so why? I have proven myself a valued and capable member of the team before._

They were honest with each other…

_‘Perhaps too honest in some ways and not enough in others. I never told her about meeting the circle or my inclusion. Not when she was so **honest** with her feelings towards Evie.’_

That had been a consistent and one-sided conversation with them and honestly only Rhodey had dared to contradict her.

_“What is it, Sam?” Wanda asked as he set down a package on the common room table._

_“Probably the upgraded gauntlet, Toni was supposed to send me.”_

_“Wasn’t that supposed to be here days ago?” Steve questioned in a disappointed tone._

_“Yeah, maybe she slacked off.”_

_“Or put it off till the last minute like all her important projects.” Natasha snapped._

_“Well, be careful with it, I don’t trust anything Stark builds.” She hissed. “Nothing good ever comes out of her hands anyways.”_

_“For the love of God, Wanda!” Rhodey cried shooting to his feet a furious look on his face. “What did Evie ever do to you?!” Wanda stood up as well red sparks dancing around her hands._

_“She killed my parents!” She yelled back._

_“A **bomb** killed your parents.” He corrected. _

_“With her name on it!” The sparks increased but Rhodey did not back down._

_“So? You shouldn’t blame the person who made the bomb, you should blame the person who fired the bomb in the first place.”_

_“Rhodes,” Rogers spoke in a placating tone as he rose, “Wanda does have right to feel angry. Toni shouldn’t have let the bombs be sold to people who could misuse them in the first place.” Sam nodded at that fact._

_“Or have kept a better eye on them to begin with. If it was one of the ones sold illegally.” Natasha added. Rhodey looked back and forth at all of them._

_“What?! Honestly, how dumb are you morons?” When they all looked ready to yell back he held up a hand. “You know what, don’t answer that. I’m out of here.”_

_“Where are you going?” Steve demanded._

_“The tower cause everyone in there is much better intellectual company than you. And I know where Evie hides the good booze.” He answered before stalking to his room to pack a bag. Wanda shook her head still enraged._

_“It’s always, Evie this and Evie that. What kind of hold does Stark have on him?!” She demanded as the sparks died down but still were present._

_“I don’t know, sometimes I wondered if the military made it a smart move to have him be the liaison.” Steve answered. “You can’t be objective with a short sight like that.”_

_“Everyone wondered why they were friends to even begin with.” Sam added. Vision felt unease at the flow of the conversation and quietly phased out of the room. He appeared in a hallway to catch Rhodey in the end of a phone call._

_“I swear, Pep, they are driving me insane! You, me and Helen were right, keeping the circle away from them is the best thing. I don’t want to think of the tongue lashing Daniel would give them. And I shudder to think of what Harley and Izzy would plan to do. Alright, I’ll see you at the Tower soon. And don’t mention this to Evie, I don’t want her stressing out over nothing.” He hung up and put his phone in his pocket. He then turned to jump at the sight of Vision. “Jesus, Vis! Don’t do that. You’ll give me a heart attack.”_

_“My apologies, Colonel Rhodes.” Vision responded. He then decided to ask a question that had been on his mind lately and a few that had popped into his mind at hearing the conversation on the phone. “Colonel why are your feelings towards Ms. Stark seem so much… happier than the others. They always seem to have such… emotions in their tone and expressions whenever they speak of her. And to whom were you referring to on the phone?” Rhodey thought for a moment._

_“It’s kind of a long story about that. But as for my relationship with Evie, why don’t you come to the tower with me and see for yourself?” It surprisingly only took Vision a moment to answer._

_“I believe I would like that.”_

That had been the start of all that had changed with him, he had seen Evie in the light that the other members of the circle had seen her. And although his relationship with her had changed he kept quiet when hearing Captain Rogers and the others voice their discontent with her. Following advice she herself had given him.

_“Hey, Vis!” Evie greeted sparing a moment to turn away from the hologram in front of her to give him a smile. “Pull up a seat, I’ll be right with you.” He glided closer to her and settled a few feet from the floor hovering besides her. That was a very stark difference between his relationships with those at the compound and in the circle. At the compound the others seemed a bit nervous and suspicious about his ability to change his cellular density at will. He had gotten a few stern words about using them outside of training. But at the tower the only stipulation was that Friday would announce his arrival on the floor if it was occupied. He found that oddly freeing._

_“May I ask what you are working on, Evie?” The genius smiled brightly. The smile she reserved when talking about one of her projects._

_“It’s a new miniaturized arc reactor, a few of these could potentially power a whole country. Eliminating the need for other less environmentally friendly materials. With the money saved it could be put towards medical care or housing for those in need.”_

_“That sounds like it will be a benefit to the world.” Evie’s smile dimmed._

_“Thanks, Steve and Nat don’t think I should bother. That I should put more time and effort into projects for the Avengers. They say I’m butting into places I shouldn’t be.” Vision considered this as the two fell into a comfortable silence._

_“Evie, why do you simply let them say those things to you? I’m sure you could argue away most of their points.” She shrugged._

_“There’s a saying Vis, pick your battles. It’s a constant waste of time and energy. Me? I’d rather put it towards something useful.”_

Perhaps this should have been one battle Evie should not have fought. If she hadn’t she wouldn’t be lying here in this fragile state. One so unlike the vibrant woman he had come to care for recently. His coding may be from J.A.R.V.I.S. originally but the choice to care for the woman before him was wholly his own. The woman he hoped would wake up soon because he needed her guidance along with the rest of the circle to help sort out this jumble of emotions in his head, including how to define what he and Ms. Maximoff had. It was a battle he needed to choose to fight.

_‘Perhaps, Captain Rogers is the one who should learn when to pick his battles. It seems he decides to waste his energies constantly battling forces that he deems “wrong”. But when did his opinion become the will of the world? Shouldn’t we be serving the people’s will and not trying to impose our views among them?’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think, hopefully I will have another chapter up soon. It will most likely be Helen or Happy depending on what I feel for the flow. Then we have Uncle Daniel Sousa (which will probably be a personal favorite of mine seeing as how he is also going to reflect on what Peggy might have thought as well). After that we will probably have group chapters of the Keeners, the Pyms and the AI's before Christine Everhart's chapter concludes the circles reaction. Bruce will be after that but since I don't know what to do about the timeline or cannon with that yet, he is outside the circle for now in this part of the series.Then we get to see a bit of the Defenders reaction to the Civil War just from what the media is saying and Danny Rand will offer some insight on a certain genius. With Everett Ross following dealing with the council freaking out and trying to manage the migraine that is Thaddeus Ross. Finally we get a peek of what is going on with the royals of Wakanda and what they know as well as the medial filling in gaps or contradicting them depending on the point of view (hint: Shuri has some harsh words for her brother) before we delve into the Ex-Avengers and their righteous (delusional) attitude and how they know it's only a matter of time before they are welcomed back with the honor they "deserve". As always suggestions and comments are always welcomed.
> 
> Also, I finally saw Infinity War a little over two weeks ago and without spoiling I can say action wise, it was amazing and I loved every second of it. But plotwise for some of the characters, I just wanted to pull my hair out. I also thought RDJ's acting as Tony was awesome in this movie, especially THAT scene with Spider Man. Now if only the writers of the MCU would get their heads out of their asses towards always making SOMEONE the "good guy" and the other in the wrong. I do recommend going to see it but if your Team Iron Man like me be you might want to be prepared for some of that. But that's just my opinion I could be wrong about some of it.


	5. Helen's Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helen Cho retreats to her hotel room where the aftermath of operating on her best friend takes its toll on her. She also reflects on a few key instances in her friendship with Evie. Including how Evie calmed her down when a certain someone joins the Avengers. Helen thought she couldn't hate Rogers more after that.
> 
> This situation proves her wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I came back from vacation and ended up sick for a few days, then graduation and work took over. But I'm back with Helen's chapter. Thank you all those who and enjoy this story it always makes me smile reading and responding to your reviews.

_ "And rooms in this building are dedicated to our robotics studies." The MIT guide said waving a hand as the group of visiting scientists and their apprentices from Seoul. "Our students are among the brightest in the nation, many of the upcoming graduating class will go on to bigger and better things. They are truly amazing young men and women." As the group moved on a young Helen Cho lingered in the hall watching the young students milling about going to and from lectures. As she focused her attention she noticed the group had moved on without her. She rounded the bend and found another empty hall. No one had bothered to wait for her to catch up including her mentor. _

_ 'Great, even **here** I'm invisible.' She mused. ' **Typical**.' _

_ Not only was she the only youngest among the group, she was the only girl. Sometimes that alone made her life difficult. But she had mistakenly thought that here, in a country where she was the only member of the group fluent in the language ('thank you Mother and Father for making me take English classes) she might gain some strides. What a pipe dream that was. A loud crashing sound echoed through the hall. _

_ "Stupid Dum-E!" A voice came from a room. Helen hesitated for a moment. She shouldn't go snooping, who knows what she could stumble upon. "Stupid piece of scrap."  _

_ 'Oh, screw it.' Helen followed the voice and opened the door of a empty classroom and found a girl around her age crossing her arms and glaring down as a small robot chirped as it continued to crash into a table. _

_ "I should use you for **scrap metal** , you hunk of junk." The machine chirped back. "Oh don't give me that crap." The girl snapped back  _

_ "Did- Did you just understand that?" Helen asked walking in to the room. The girl turned around.  _

_ "The general gist of it. I'm guessing most of the basic AI speak is his original code." Helen went wide eyed.  _

_ "That's an... artificial intelligence? An actual **sentient** one? How is that possible?" The girl smirked.  _

_ "I'm... in the words of my professors, a smart ass bitch who resents the rules of physics itself... etc... etc... blah...blah...and then some."  _

_ "Can you tell me about it?" Helen asked eagerly coming by to stand next to her as they witnessed the machine try to work around the table. The girl regarded her for a second her eyebrows raised and her head tilted at an angle before smiling warmly.  _

_ "Sure, Toni Stark." She introduced shaking her hand.  _

_ "Helen Cho."  _

In the silent comfort of her hotel suite Helen stood in front of her bathroom sink scrubbing her hands under scalding hot water. But no matter how much she scrubbed she couldn't shake the image of the crimson blood spilling over them as she frantically worked to seal the extensive damage done to the chest cracked open in front of her on the cold metal table. The heartbeat slowing down every few minutes. The noise of the monitors as Evie crashed again and again. It was torturing her and she scrubbed harder still. 

_ 'What's that line from Macbeth again? "Out damn spot." And the sheer irony is that it's your favorite play, Evie.' _

Helen finally turned off the tap and dried her red aching hands. She walked over to the bed and laid down holding her head. She took a few deep ragged breaths feeling tears well in her eyes. 

" _ **Damn you**_ , Rogers." She said out loud voicing the thoughts she had been having lately. "You and your whole team, damn you to hell. I didn't think I could hate you _**more**_ , and you bought that mind raping Ultron following Hydra bitch onto your stupid team when she should have been in prison." A few tears fell as that painful memory resurfaced. 

_ THUNK! _

_ Helen felt her blood run cold and her heart begin to race as she noticed Sam Wilson interacting with... her. She took a moment to regain her composure before picking up the Stark Tablet she had just dropped. Not a dent, scratch or crack on it. She retreated to her office and locked the door behind her leaning against it trying to breathe. She pulled up the video conference feature on the tablet. It took her a few tries with her hands shaking continuously. Soon Evie's smiling face appeared, a smile which quickly dropped at noticing the state her friend was in.  _

_ "Helen? What's wrong?" She asked.  _

_ "She... Why... How...?" Helen shakenly tried to say as her face grew paler by the moment. Evie sat ramrod straight.  _

_ "Helen, breathe. I promise whatever is wrong we'll work through it together. But I need you to **breathe**." Helen took a few deep calming breaths before regaining some of her composure.  _

_ "That Maximoff girl... **Why** is she here? After all she's done?" Evie looked down a guilty look on her face.  _

_ "I'm sorry, I... thought you knew. It was out of my hands, Helen."  _

_**"She's a murderer!"** Helen shrieked back fury coursing through her veins. _

_ "Not according to **Saint Rogers**." Evie responded bitterly while rolling her eyes. "He believes she deserves a second chance and the others agree. Maybe if Bruce was here to object..." _

_ "What am I supposed to do?" Helen asked the anger leaving her as quickly as it came. She was directing it at the wrong person anyways. She closed her eyes momentarily and leaned her head against the door.  _

_ "If you don't want to work there anymore than fine. We'll move your lab back to Seoul or wherever you want to go . If you want to continue at the Compound, then me and Rhodey will make sure you are **never** alone with the bitch. I promise." _

"And we stupidly left you alone with the lot of them. _**What** _ is wrong with us?" Helen wondered out loud. 

Rogers and his group of self righteous lackeys had gone far off the deep end. First the attack in Lagos, and yes it was most certainly an attack. The government of Nigeria had no idea that the Avengers were conducting a mission in their country in the first place for God's sake. A mission that had gotten a fair number of people killed. And when the world had risen up and told them to stop, that they wanted compromise with those who claimed to protect them, those who thought too big of themselves decided that they didn't need oversight in general.

And what in the world was wrong with oversight? It helped make sure the world ran and continued to keep running without complete chaos. Doctors had oversight with medical boards, the same with lawyers and the bar. Various companies had review boards. Even governments installed systems of checks and balances. While they weren't always perfect, they still worked, so there was no reason that a similar system couldn't work for the Avengers or other super heroes wanting to protect their homes. Rogers and company couldn't really believe that they were the only enhanced out there operating could they? 

Well, given how ignorant they were maybe they could.

And given their opinion of Evie, it wasn't like they would listen to what she had to say regardless. Even if what she had said was the truth, because, hello Rogers, it was! Evie thought of every option at least a million times over and ran through at least twenty possibilities before she made a decision. Given the attitude towards enhanced individuals these days something was needed to be done. To protect those who were underage or didn't want to use their powers at all. Or those who had little to no control over their abilities, like Maximoff. 

Those innocent people didn't deserve to be tainted with the same brush as Rogers and company. Not when they hadn't done anything wrong in the first place. But who knows what could happen now with this whole mess? Hopefully Christine might have some ideas of how to spin it when Evie woke up. Which reminded her she better get some sleep soon, she had a few phone calls to make in the morning. 

_'One things for certain, screw Rogers, Romanoff, Barton, Wilson, Maximoff, Barnes and whoever that other guy was. Screw their opinion, they can't tell you who you are Evie.'_

_"Man Helen, that is an **amazing** concept." Rhodey commented as he and Evie looked over her notes on what would one day be the Cradle. Helen smiled at her friends praise, in the two years that she had gained the friendship of the former MIT students she always felt better after being with them. _

_"Thanks, but I wish my mentors shared your enthusiasm. He says that what I am theorizing is a pipe dream. Nothing more than pure science fiction." She finished looking down at her bowl of homemade pasta._

_" **Screw them**." Evie commented quietly. Both heads turned to her._

_"What?" Helen questioned. Evie smirked._

_"Screw them. Keep working on your ideas and kicking the intellectual crap out of them. Until your sitting in your own private lab, the expert in your field and someone from any scientific institute calls and says, "We're thinking of hiring so and so in our department and want your take on them." Then you can say whatever the hell you want." Evie finished. Helen laughed._

_"I don't think it's that simple, Evie." She finally responded. If anything Evie's smirk grew._

_"I took SI from a multi-million dollar company primarily based in the US, to a multi-billion dollar world  company. You think **that** was simple? I was young, and a girl. The board and other companies tried to walk all over me." Evie straightened and her face grew serious. "People are always going to try to bring you down to how they define you. But it's up to you to stand up and say, "No, **this** is who I am." And then prove them wrong. Then you can sit back, relax, and enjoy watching them burn." Rhodey and Helen remained silent taking in the young woman's word._

_"I am both frightened and in awe of you, Antoinette Evelyn Stark." Rhodey finally commented. Helen nodded._

_"Guess I have a lot of work to do then."_

Of all of Helen's memories with Evie that was her favorite, and it was that memory she held onto as she slipped into a dreamless sleep.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's that. As always comments and suggestions are welcomed anytime. Also if anyone is wondering Evie's advice from the end came from the shows House MD and Once Upon a Time partly since I tweaked them a teeny tiny bit. I loved those bits of advice in both shows and decided that it fit these characters perfectly. 
> 
> Next we get Harold "Happy" Hogan's chapter, that one will mostly consist of flashbacks since he doesn't really have much interaction with the other Avengers besides Evie, Bruce and Rhodey. Also I forgot to mention when I was talking about what order the newest chapters will come in, right before Christine's chapter we will get Maria Hill's response to the situation along with some former SHIELD agents that now are loyal to a certain genius (a certain spider better watch out now that the aforementioned genius isn't protecting her anymore). The Keeners will be including in the circles reaction since they are firmly in that mindset although still as a group chapter. And the Parkers will be in the group chapter post circle reaction arc. We will explore Peter's feelings on the situation and how he is worried for his mentor given there has been no news and May's thoughts on enhanced and what the media is spinning about the current circumstances.


	6. Happy Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harold "Happy" Hogan reflects on not only the instance he met Evie. But a special one that he shares with Pepper and Rhodey as well as his first meeting of Rogers. Who as can be expected did not leave a great first impression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Happy! I can't believe this but he has been the hardest to write. As you can see I focused a bit more on his connection with Evie than his most personal thoughts on the war. One of the reasons for that will be that he tries to stay away from the hero side of things if he can. He prefers to only be there if Evie or Rhodey need him so instead he acts like a liaison to the other more outer members of the circle that stay away from the Avengers as well keeping them in the loop when Pepper can't. But I couldn't help but add his first impression of Captain "I am right all the time" America.

_Harold Hogan watched the young girl in the corner of the gym punch the bag continuously, wincing as she hit it using an excessive amount of force. He sighed and strode over catching the bag as it swung slightly._

_“Alright Kid, I think you’ve done just about enough damage for one day.” He stated to her simply. The girl’s green eyes bore into his intensely, like she was examining him. She scoffed._

_“ **Whatever**.” She shot back turning around and heading towards the girls lockers. Harold raised a hand and opened his mouth to stop her but thought better of it. _

_‘Kids today have no respect at all.’ He thought. He collected his items and headed out, choosing instead to shower in the privacy of his own home. As he walked out into the rainy night he noticed the girl waiting up the road hands shoved in her hoodie pocket. Normally he would have ignored her and let the brat go on her way except for the fact that the door opened behind her and someone else stumbled out following the girl._

_“Why does trouble always find me?” He grumbled before following as the girl turned into a side street._

_“Hey, girlie.” The man slurred causing Harold to inwardly groan. A drunk. Just fucking perfect. She turned around and raised an eyebrow._

_“Excuse me?” She asked slightly on the defensive._

_“Give me all your money.” The girl shook her head and laughed._

_‘Geez, Kid, do you have a death wish?’_

_“Okay, not going to happen.” She spoke before turning to continue her way. “And just so you know, my **dad** was more intimidating after one glass of champagne. And he never laid a finger on me.” She walked a few steps before Harold noticed the man tense up like a cobra waiting to strike. _

_“You little bitch!” Harold quickly moved forward and grabbed the man’s arm twisting it behind his back and slamming him into the wall. The girl gasped and jumped back._

_“ **The hell?!** ” _

_“Hey, get off me man!”_

_“I will when you walk the other way, since I think you have a serious problem if your threating thirteen-”_

_“Fifteen.” The girl corrected._

_“-fifteen-year-old girl.” He amended while shooting the girl a look. He dropped his arms and stood in front of the girl. “Beat it before I change my mind.” The drunk decided to cut his loses and ran away. Harold rubbed his temple feeling a headache coming on._

_“…Thank you.” A quiet voice came from behind. He turned to see the girl rubbing her arm._

_“Don’t mention it, Kid. Harold Hogan.” He held up a hand._

_“Evie.” She introduced shaking his hand with a small smile. The two shook hands while she seemed to ponder something. “Not to sound completely out of left field her but you looking for a job?”_

_“Excuse me?” He asked crossing his arms._

_“I see you at the gym pretty much every time I go there which is sporadically. No offense but you seem to have **no life**.”_

_“Offense taken, and what makes you think that you can offer me a job?” He asked wondering if the girl had hit her head on the way through that alley. Evie ignored the question and reached into her bag pulling out a pen and notebook. She scribbled something down before tearing the paper off and handing it to him._

_“If your interested be at this address tomorrow at noon.” She instructed before turning around and walking towards the other side._

_“Don’t hold your breath.” He murmured under his breathe._

_“Don’t worry, I won’t.” Evie teased smirking over her shoulder before exiting the alleyway. Harold looked at the paper before quickly pocketing it. Maybe he would humor the girl while also making sure she didn’t go back to the gym without proper supervision._

_It turned out “humoring” the girl would be one of the best decisions he’d ever make in his life._

Happy opened his eyes as the alarm he had asked FRIDAY to set for him went off. He rubbed his chin as he sat up still feeling a little jetlagged from the emergency flight he and Pepper had taken the night before. He quickly stood up and headed to the bathroom to shower and prepare for what seemed to be a long trying day.

“Friday?” He asked as he finished buttoning his shirt.

“Yes, Mr. Hogan?”

“Are Pepper and Helen up yet?” He questioned. There was a slight pause as FRIDAY probed for the answer.

“Ms. Potts is currently awake and arranging for a breakfast for you all to be delivered to her suite while Dr. Cho has just awoken and will meet you two in an hour.”

“Thanks Fri. Any news from Vision?”

“Not at the present moment, but rest assured I will keep you all informed.”

 _‘So much like JARVIS in reading what we need.’_ Happy thought. _‘But then again all of Evie’s AIs are like that.’_ He sighed and unlocked his phone to check his emails to pass the time until he needed to meet the others. After filtering and answering a few he looked through the photos saved to his phone. He laughed at one taken in the hospital after the Mandarin incident when he was set to be released. He sat back on the bead propped up by pillows of course, Evie sat on his left with Rhodey sitting on the top of one of hospital chairs next and Pepper standing at his right. All wore bright smiles signifying not just their happiness at being together but their relief that their latest ordeal was over.

_“Thank you.” Happy said to the nurse as she handed him his phone back with the picture he had insisted on taking on the screen which he immediately saved. After the nurse checked him over she exited, and Evie hopped off the bed and made her way to the tote bag she had bought._

_“Now that the jailers aren’t looking, look what I snuck in.” She told him holding up a pot with tinfoil in the place of the lid._

_“ **Evie!** You snuck food here?” Pepper chastised. _

_“ **Relax** , I called Helen and she looked over his charts, nothing says we have to make him suffer boring hospital food.” Evie countered grinning. “And there’s enough for all of us.” Rhodey stepped forward to help her dish the food out onto the plates she had bought. Pepper sighed rubbing her temples muttering under her breath something about early graves before going to help serve drinks and utensils. Soon the group each had a plate of homemade stuff shells and garlic bread with an episode of Downtown Abbey playing in the background. Happy took a large bite before sighing in happiness._

_“Evie, you’re the best.” The woman in question giggled. “Seriously after everything you  just went through your cooking for all of us.”  Evie shook her head._

_“Don’t remind me of what **we** went through in the last few weeks.” She groaned. _

_“Seconded.” Pepper agreed shuddering at the memory of what Killian had done to her._

_“And we had to do it all on our own too.” Rhodey pointed out._

_“Yeah what good is being on a team of superheroes if you don’t get back up when you need it?” Happy asked miffed that not one had stepped up to help or called save Bruce who was back in India to finish up some business before moving into the tower permanently and who had called when he was in an area with reception._

_“Apparently not much. And like SHIELD would have been a help anyway.” Pepper threw in her two cents._

_“Yeah, they’d probably have just sent another spy to irritate us to no end and not do a damned thing until the last minute, so they could get the credit for “saving the day”. **Assholes**.” Rhodey finished. Evie rolled her eyes at the thought. _

_“I like Hill a little though when she’s not with Fury to be honest. But honestly, did they really not even noticed we were screwing with them right back with Natashalie’s little performance?” They all exchanged what appeared to be serious glances before bursting into peels of laughter._

_“They actually thought we **bought** the paralegal act?!” Pepper asked between her laughs. _

_“I can’t believe they did, **I** can pull a better undercover act than her!” Rhodey chortled._

_“I believe it! And I’d pay to see it!” Evie gasped before dissolving into more laughter at the thought._

_“Stop it, all of you psychopaths! It hurts to laugh!” Happy told them trying to sound serious with tears streaming down his face._

Happy shook his head if he had known that the Avengers would do worse than something like that to the woman he now viewed as a little sister he would have insisted being present whenever Evie had to be in a room with them.

 _‘And the world actually held them to pretty much a godlike standard before this.’_ He inwardly scoffed. _‘Well maybe just Rogers.’_ He amended. He supposed he sounded biased, but he had actually met the asshole and Rogers didn’t make a favorable impression in the first place.

_Happy was heading up the elevator to collect Evie to take her to the jet for a meeting in LA as well as some much-needed downtime after as suggested by JARVIS. As the doors opened he heard arguing coming from the kitchen one of the voices he recognized as Evie’s._

_“It’s not that much to ask Stark!” A blonde man practically screamed at Evie._

_“It is much to ask, I have an actual job, Rogers. And anyway, you work for SHIELD now remember?”_

_‘Ah, so that’s Captain America.’_

_“Your point?”_

_“So, any weapons requests for upgrades or whatever go through **them** before they bug me with it. Chain of command and all, they had that in the forties or did I miss the part of the history books where they had utter chaos when it came to weaponry distribution?” Rogers looked shocked before he schooled a face of what could only be identified as fury and self-righteousness._

_“I know how the chain works Stark, I’m not an idiot.” He all but growled._

_“Well, since you’re here. Bugging me about it, could have fooled me.” Evie shrugged in a tone that spoke of how irritated she was only to those who knew her. Rogers face reddened and he took a step forward to tower over the shorter woman._

_“Look here-” Happy’s protective instincts kicked in and he cleared his throat stepping forward. Evie smiled._

_“Happy!” She squealed hugging tightly. “Your timing is **impeccable**.” She whispered in his ear. He nodded and looked at the man in front of them looking at him curiously like he was sizing him up. _

_“Harold Hogan, head of security for SI.” He introduced holding a hand out._

_“Steve Rogers.” Rogers introduced pasting a smile on his face like he wasn’t just trying to intimidate Happy’s self-proclaimed little sister. “Nice to meet you.”_

_“Right, wish I could stay longer unfortunately the jets waiting. So,” He turned to Evie, “you ready to go, Evie?” She nodded grabbing her purse and jacket._

_“Yep.” He took the purse while she shrugged on her jacket. When she had pulled her hair out of the collar she turned to Rogers. “I trust you can find your way out, Cap. Have a pleasant trip back to DC.” She grinned and before Rogers could respond the two stepped into the elevator with JARVIS smoothly closing the door behind them._

_“ **That’s** Captain America?” Happy demanded as the elevator started it’s descent. _

_“Yep.” Evie answered._

_“As in the guy your dad never shut up about and wasted his whole life searching for?” Evie nodded, and he whistled in astonishment. “Almost wish they had left him in the block of ice.”_

_“ **Yeah** , you and me both.” Evie murmured with a small smirk gracing her face. “Don’t let the door hit him on the way out would J?” She requested glancing up at the ceiling. _

_“Of course, Miss.” JARVIS responded with what sounded to be a mischievous tone in his voice. Both exchanged glances at that as the doors opened on the ground floor and the two exited waving to the receptionists and guards in the lobby._

_“I don’t want to know.” Happy spoke referring to what the AI might have planned. Evie hummed in response._

Happy was bought out of his reminiscing by a knock on the door. He opened it to see Helen waiting in the hallway.

“You ready to call in the reinforcements?” She asked as he stepped out to join her.

“Hell yeah.” He answered as they headed towards Pepper’s room. He couldn’t wait until they had utterly destroyed the Avengers, Rogers especially.

After all they had hurt his little sister, and **_no one_** does that and gets away with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's all set, next up will be Uncle Daniel Sousa himself! Which will introduce some new elements in the story that will be key later in the series. I will try to have his chapter up by next week hopefully (in the time between chapters I graduated and got a full time job so that takes up a bit of my time to write especially if I'm tired after a long day of work) if not definitely before Thanksgiving. 
> 
> I will also be added the Barton family, mainley Laura with input from the kids as well in the outside circles reaction. They most likely will show up right before we cut to the Ex-Avenger chapter. 
> 
> To clear up what they said with Natasha, they knew she was a spy of some sorts but they couldn't figure out for who so they decided to lay the trap to find out by making her and by extension SHIELD think that they had all of SI fooled. She was never given acess to anything sensitive and JARVIS disabled any spyware he found as well as watched her through the cameras set up all over SI. 
> 
> Also it may seem that I go out of my way to paint Steve in a negative light, but not sorry. Not only am I bitter but he is being reflected on by people who hold Evie in the highest standards so he won't be their bestest buddy at all.


	7. The Chronicle of Peggy and Daniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel Carter-Sousa reflects on his goddaughter and her connection to his late wife. As well as Peg's connection to Steve and what would change had she been alive to know what was happening today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays! I love this time of year as I get to spend it with all of my awesome family. I also found time to finish Daniel's chapter! So here we go.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to head over? I might be able to help out once Evie is awake or such.” Daniel Carter-Sousa questioned over speakerphone.

“I think that the less people are here, the better chance we have of keeping it under wraps right now, Mr. Sousa.” Pepper answered gently. “The press is already watching SI Towers in LA and New York. They get wind that she is here in a coma, it doesn’t matter what we say, they’ll **_crucify_ ** her. We need to give it some time while we work on PR to make sure the right people are blamed.”

“You mean Rogers?” He spit out the name of his wife’s first love like it was a curse.

“Yes, but maybe you could help out in New York, the Rhodes will be there tomorrow afternoon and a few others might be stopping in like the Keeners.” He nodded then remembered she couldn’t see him.

“I’ll be at the tower when they get there, let me know what else I can do.”

“I will.”

“And, Pepper? Take care of her.” He told her seriously.

“I will, Mr. Sousa.” He chuckled.

“Pepper, I may be Evie’s godfather, but I have told you all to call me Daniel for years now.”

“Alright, Daniel.” The two exchanged goodbyes and hung up. He sighed and leaned back in his wheelchair.

“Oh, Peg, I never thought that I’d be saying this but I’m **_glad_** you’re not here to see this.”

He knew that if Peggy had found out what Steve had done, what he had covered up, well… let’s just say he knew what happened when his wife went supernova angry (a phrase Evie coined) and it was not pretty. Howard and she might not have been as close as they once were in the last few years of his life but that never meant that Peg stopped considering him one of her closest friends. She had broken down when she found out he and Maria had been lost.

_“Good morning, Director Carter-Sousa.” Daniel greeted his wife of decades as she opened her eyes. She shook her head in fond exasperation at him._

_“Good morning, Agent Carter-Sousa.” She returned. “What time is it, Daniel?”_

_“A little after eleven.” He answered. Peggy laughed and sat up reaching for her robe._

_“We haven’t slept in this long in ages.” She told him as she opened the window to take in the view of the gorgeous Caribbean coastline from their beach house. Daniel stood up as well grabbing his crutch and made his way over to her wrapping his arms around her._

_“Well, **you** especially deserve it, Peg.” He whispered in her ear. _

_Since the start of S.H.I.E.L.D. years ago, Peggy had dedicated a large part of her life ensuring the organization would continue to protect the world long after she was gone. Daniel worked alongside her as her Director of Public Relations often coordinating with different countries to prevent causing a political scandal._

_“The political state of our country is always in a fragile balance and we must do all we can not to send the wrong message if that’s who we intend to represent every time we enter another country.” Was the phrase Peggy would always give to rookies on their first assignment out of the country._

_Peggy leaned her head back against his chest and he leaned down to press his chin to the top of her head. No matte how old she got she would never find this brand of comfort and familiarity with another. She knew that for a fact that while she had felt strong emotions for Steve, he had only been a passing moment in her life, she knew that Daniel was the **true love** of her life. _

_She leaned up to kiss him. Before anything could happen, a knock sounded at the door. The two exchanged a glance as they had not been expecting anyone as that was the whole point of this second honeymoon. Three weeks with no contact, which is why they had only told a few people where they were going and left all forms of communication behind._

_Daniel walked to the door and after a second of hesitation opened it. A man stood on the other side looking somber._

_“Daniel and Margaret Carter-Sousa?” He asked._

_“Yes.”  He answered with a hint of curiosity._

_“I am Julian Rivera, with the US consulate here in the Caribbean.” Peggy stepped up to stand next to her husband._

_“I’m sorry why would the US consulate need to contact us? We are on vacation.”_

_“Various individuals have tried to get into contact with you for the past three days until finally contacting us.”_

_“What is the emergency?” Peggy demanded going into “director mode”_

_“I am sorry to be the one to inform you of this tragic news, but three days ago on Christmas Eve night, the Stark family was in a fatal car crash.” Peggy gasped her hand flying to her mouth as her knees gave out. Daniel was quick to catch her by her shoulders._

_“ **No**!” She cried. “Oh, God. Daniel! **Evie! What happened to Evie?!** ” Daniel her around and she buried her head in his chest. _

_“I’m sorry, what about the daughter? Was Antoinette Stark with them?”_

_“I only received a mention of the deaths of Howard Stark and his wife Maria Stark nee Carbonelle, there was no record of a child in the vehicle.” They both gave visible sighs of relief. He handed Daniel a slip of paper with some information on it. “A flight has been chartered for you both at your earliest convenience. And I am truly sorry for your loss.” Daniel nodded._

_“Thank you.” Mr. Rivera nodded and turned to leave as Daniel closed the door and hugged his wife tight. She had been silent for a few moments. “Peg?” She pulled away and headed for the closet immediately pulling out their suitcases._

_“We have to get to, Evie. **Now**.” _

Peggy had refused to talk until they were safely on the flight back, the only thing at the forefront of her mind had been to see that Evie was safe.

“You loved her like another daughter didn’t you, Peg?” He mused with a fond smile. Of course, he couldn’t blame her as he thought the same as well. he wheeled over to a wall of photos in the den. One of them was Peggy and Evie at her MIT graduation with Rhodey as well and Daniel next to the young man that Evie had claimed as one of her own. All were happy smiling brightly with Evie proudly in the center.

Although with the way things had turned out, Evie **_could_** technically be old enough to be their granddaughter. As funny as that was considering he, Peg and Howard were almost the same age. The two had married in the 1950 and not even two years later Peggy had given birth to their first son, in the seven years that followed a daughter and one other son were born as well. Jackson Edwin (named after Jack Thompson and Edwin Jarvis of course) married his wife Lydia in 1971, a year after Evie was born. Three years later his son was born. He and Evie were the start of the group that would eventually become the Legacies. A term that Peggy coined when noticing the members of the select group were descendants of people she connected with and worked with in her lifetime.

 As he became lost in memories, he noticed a picture from the Peggy’s time in the war. It was a photo of her, Steve, Barnes, Howard and the rest of the Howlies from their time in the war. He frowned at the image of Rogers grin as he had an arm thrown around Howard’s shoulders.

_‘And to think, ninety years later you decide to cover up his murder like he meant **nothing** to you. You cowardly son of a bitch!’_

He reached out and plucked the frame from its spot turning it over to open the back and remove the photo. He ran a finger over his wife’s young face for a moment remembering what it was like to be young and in love. He then scowled at Rogers face before folding the picture back removing him from the image and replacing it back on the wall. If it had been up to him, he would have thrown the whole photo straight into the Hudson and never given a damn about it again. But the thought of it was one of the memories of a moment in Peg’s life that one day would lead her to becoming the amazing woman that she did, he couldn’t bear to toss it.

Although, now that he thought about if Peg were here… She would have burned the photo and dumped the ashes on the Captain America exhibit in the Smithsonian. Rogers had nearly killed her **_goddaughter_**. And he hadn’t even looked back as he left her in a bunker in Siberia.

_‘It doesn’t matter even if you didn’t know of her connection to Peg, you **insufferable asshole**. You never leave a man behind enemy lines, a teammate no less. And a HYDRA bunker, even an inoperable one, is damn well considered enemy lines!’_

“If it were up to me, you would have known about their connection **_years_** ago.”

_“You need a few more minutes?” Daniel asked the woman exiting the funeral home in London. Evie shook her head solemnly reaching up to wipe the traces of tears from her eyes._

_“N-No. Thank you again for letting me have a few minutes alone with her. And for arranging it with the home personally and confidentially, I know it couldn’t have been easy.” Daniel squeezed her hand and smiled._

_“Family never needs to say, “thank you.” Evie lowered her head a hint of a smile of a smile playing at her lips. “Are you sure you can’t stay for the funeral?” She shook her head._

_“I really want to…but I already said my goodbyes. And I think Aunt Peg would understand that I need to be in Vienna, I need to see this through, for all superheroes out there.” He nodded. “Plus, Steve and Sharon: he still is miffed about the whole “blindsiding thing” and Sharon… we both know she has a chip on her shoulder when it comes to me.”_

_“It’s been almost **fifteen years** , she needs to let that go.” Daniel countered rolling his eyes. “But you need to do what you have to do. I’ll hold down the fort and let the other Legacies know you said hi.” Evie scoffed good naturedly. _

_“Are you **ever** going to drop that nickname?”_

_“Nope, Peg coined it. You all have to live with it.” Evie bent down and embraced the man who was like a third father to her._

_“I love you, Uncle Daniel.” He returned the embrace equally tight._

_“I love you too, Evie. And know that Peggy would be proud of you for what you are trying to do. I am damn proud of you too.”_

They would always be proud of the woman Evie had become, from transforming SI into one of the top ten Fortune 500 companies, her charitable works, becoming a hero in her own right as Iron Woman (who would **_always_** be Peggy’s favorite Avenger), and now fighting to make sure enhanced humans were not only held accountable for their actions but treated with **_the same rights_** as non-enhanced individuals were. He always knew she was special, from the day she was born.

_“Howard, would you sit down for heaven’s sake?” Peggy demanded irritated as she watch her good friend pace around continuously in the private room. Howard hummed like he heard her but continued what he had been doing for the past three hours._

_“Sir, if I may,” Jarvis interjected from his place next to Anna whose head was leaned groggily against his shoulder, “Mrs. Sousa, has a point. Wearing a hole in the hospital floor shall not make time pass any faster.”_

_“It’s been **three hours** , Jarvis! I should have heard something by now.” Howard looked a few moments away from tearing his hair out. _

_Now, ordinarily those gathered would try to comfort him and assure him that Maria would be okay. That babies all take time to come and he would be a father soon enough. But no one spoke any words like this. It was not the time nor the place for speaking things that may prove untrue later. They all knew what was at stake for the Stark family, **their future**._

_After almost ten years of marriage to Maria Carbonell when she was 30, and he himself pushing close to fifty, there was one thing that was missing that all his friends seemed to have but him. A family, someone to carry on his legacy. But not from lack of trying, three miscarriages and one still birth had almost turned the couple to adoption to achieve their dream of having a family. But fate had given them one final chance, Maria had fallen pregnant again and this time it looked like the child would be born healthy. Howard had spared no expense for issues to his wife’s health during the pregnancy and in making sure the best hospital in the city would provide her care. But now, it was the moment of truth, a waiting game. The door suddenly opened, and the doctor walked in._

_“Mr. Stark?” Howard stiffened paling slightly. “Congratulations, you have a healthy baby girl.” He finished smiling. Peggy and Anna squealed, and Jarvis grinned as Daniel slapped Howard on the back._

_“Congratulations, Papa!” Howard slowly beamed._

_“And my wife?”_

_“I’m fine, Howard.” Maria’s soft voice spoke up as the nurses and orderlies wheeled her bed back in place. In her arms was a small pink bundle. “Come over here and meet your daughter.” Howard walked over and sat down next dropping a kiss on her head._

_“She’s so small.” Peggy laughed as the others came over._

_“Well of course she is, you **ninny**. She’ll grow in time.” She teased. _

_“Peggy, we were wondering if you and Daniel would be one set of godparents?” Maria asked with Howard, nodding eagerly. The couple exchanged glances._

_“We’d be honored.” Daniel accepted._

_“Does the little Miss have a name?” Jarvis asked. The two nodded and Howard held his daughter smiling._

_“Everyone, meet Antionette Evelyn Stark.” He introduced looking into his daughter’s green eyes. “The girl who will lead SI into the future.”_

_“I have no doubt about that.” Anna agreed._

_“Indeed,” Peggy softly whispered in a tone so low that only her husband could hear, “I have no doubt this little one will change the **world**.” _

His wife was right then, Evie had and would continue to change the world, and they would be right besides her supporting her when she needed it. As well as to eject a select number of individuals who had proven themselves untrustworthy with the person who was the center of the circle they had formed to protect her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? What did you think? Let me know in the comments section.
> 
> Side note: the Legacies are not apart of the circle they will show up later in the series and their connections to the past will be revealed. I have a few ideas on some of the members and who they are related to but nothing definitive. 
> 
> Hopefully, I will get something up for another chapter soon, but please be a bit patient if I don't. I have holdiay shopping and planning to do so I might not get as much writting time as I normally do.


	8. Maria's Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria Hill receives a copy of the armor's video footage from Siberia, after watching a small portion, she decides how to proceed with the agents of the division, agents only loyal to herself, Evie, and their allies. After which she recalls the start of the Avengers Division and her and Evie's conversation that day. She then reflects on the fall of SHIELD and the beginning of her friendship with Evie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I was finally able to update! So this chapter as you can tell from the title details Maria Hill, I decided to push her chapter up because it explains a bit of what happens in the aftermath of the Winter Soldier film as well as how Maria got her start in the circle. There is also a small hint to Evie's past in this chapter as well that I wanted to start to slowly include. Hope you enjoy. As well as thanks to those who read, kudos, bookmark, subscribe and/or review.

“Excuse me, Director?” Maria Hill, Director of Stark Industries Avengers division looked up from her desk.

“Yes?” Agent Scotts looked down nervously before apparently steeling himself.

“You are going to want to see this.” He handed Maria the tablet and she clicked on the footage. Her blue eyes widened at each second the footage continued playing.

_“Don’t bullshit me, Rogers. **Did you know**?!” _

Maria quickly shut the video off taking a deep breath before turning to her agent.

“Who else has seen this?” She demanded coldly trying to calm the torrent of emotions warring inside her.

“Just myself and Ramirez, ma’am.” Scotts answered promptly. “The moment we realized what it was we shut it off and downloaded it to that Stark Tablet to bring to you. We haven’t seen past the first minute.” She nodded before adopting a stern look on her face.

“ ** _No one else_** sees this. Downloaded the original file onto a flash drive and give it to me. I’ll contact Ms. Potts as soon as I am able and when I am positive, I have all the facts, I’ll make an announcement. Until then I don’t want to hear **_a word_** spoken about it.” Scotts nodded and turned to leave but hesitated at the doorway. “Yes?”

“Director, will Miss Stark be all right?” He questioned.

“Ye- of course. Why do you ask?” She spoke as confidently as she could.

 _‘She’s survived everything else, why not whatever the result of this was?’_ The agent squared his shoulders.

“There is a significant amount of time between that video and the distress signal FRIDAY sent out. We know that Rogers… tends to use the easy way out instead of thinking about an easier solution. We paid the price for it.” He pointed out gesturing to the burn scar running down the side of his neck and disappearing under his shirt. “The point is, we aren’t here because we owe him, Widow or their allies a damn thing especially not our **_loyalties_**. We gave them to you and Miss Stark, as well as her allies. You two saved us.” Maria smiled, a true smile.

“Agent, I promise the **_minute_** I hear word all of you will too. Now, dismissed.” The man saluted and strode out closing the door behind him with a soft click. Maria leaned back for a moment rubbing her head.

“Fri?” She mumbled at last.

“Yes, Director Hill?” The AI responded promptly.

“Lock down this room. **_Now_**.” At the order the automatic locks on the door clicked shut and her windows immediately darkened. “Thank you. Now, how bad is the rest of this video?”

“… Exponentially bad, Director. As such, I wouldn’t recommend watching the remainder alone. Miss Potts had to shut the video off around the same point you did.” Maria nodded rubbing her temples again before looking through her drawers. “Left middle drawer, Director.” FRIDAY assisted. Maria opened it to find the large bottle of extra strength aspirin Evie had jokingly gifted her when the compound renovations had finished.

_“Happy moving in day!” Evie cheered to Maria strolling up to her with a wrapped gift. Maria rolled her eyes as she continued to direct the agents and movers on where to go._

_“Really? **That** cheery?” She questioned. “One, it’s far to early for that, Evie. And two, we both know your just happy to finally have your tower back.” Evie nodded before flopping dramatically on a pile of boxes next to them. _

_“I swear to whatever deity is listening if I hear one more, “Careful Stark, wouldn’t want to create another murder bot,” this or, “What are you doing in the labs now, Toni?” that, I am going to drill a hole through my skull!” She groaned. Maria took a seat next to her give her a sympathetic grin._

_“Please don’t, the rest of us with more than a brain cell enjoy the intellectual company.” Evie gave her a wry smile. “At least they’re not your problem anymore.”_

_“Your right, they’re **yours**. **Good luck**.” Maria frowned._

_“Don’t remind me.” Evie remembered the package in her hand._

_“Which reminds me, here.” She passed it to the other woman who opened it to find the large bottle of aspirin. Evie shrugged as Maria raised an eyebrow at her. “I remember the headaches they used to give me when they kept coming to me with demands upon demands of funding and upgrades for their gear. Thanks for taking that on by the way.” Maria elbowed her._

_“What are best friends for?” She asked with a true smile on her face. One that Evie returned._

Maria meant it whole heartedly when she had said it back then, Evie Stark was truly one of her best friends. She would admit, at first the genius rubbed her the wrong way like she did many at SHIELD. But unlike **_some people_** she had worked with in the past, she could get past that and see the woman for the true person she was. A woman willing to make a sacrifice for the better of the world. Even if it damaged her mental health like Rogers and company had done time and time again with berating her and demanding the impossible from her. As well as constantly going and insulting her behind her back and apparently using her money and resources to hunt her parent’s killer without telling her a damn thing! She inwardly growled at that new relevant piece of information, she should have kept a tighter leash on them, short enough to **_choke_** them.

They didn’t seem to recognize how good they had it, how good the agents who worked with them now had it. If it hadn’t been for Evie, more good people would be dead from the fallout of Romanov’s leak. Maria was lucky Evie agreed to help her when she did and to trust her at that.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Maria hung up the phone and looked around the dingy roadside motel room she had rented for the night. She sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time before dialing another number, one of the last she had memorized before watching Rogers and company lay waste to the very organization, she had dedicated her life to._

_How stupid could she be?! Trusting Fury when he said Rogers “had it handled”, was the worst mistake of her life. And now, who knows how many innocent lives are paying for it._

_Ring_

_Ring_

_“This had better be good, and by that, I mean someone had better be **dying**.” Came a groggy voice over the phone. _

_“Toni.” Maria breathed in relief sinking down on the comforter as a dust cloud rose._

_“Hill?!” Evie exclaimed in shock and slight fury. “You have **ten seconds** to tell me how the fuck you got this number or so help me-”_

_“Never mind that! That’s not important right now! I need your help, people are **dying** , and I can’t stop it.” At this point Hill was close to hysterics, all her training thrown out the window in this moment as she begged the genius to assist her. “I helped **cause** it.” There was a pause and what sounded like the rustle of sheets. _

_“Hill, slow down. Your making no sense.”_

_“Look on the web.” Maria ordered softly taking a deep breath. There was the tell tale click clack of keys._

_“Oh… my… God.” Evie choked out horrified. “ **No**.” _

_“Yes, and now everyone SHIELD ever touched, be it man, woman or child are in danger. **Help me**.” _

_“Alright, I’m tracking your location, stay indoors and I’ll have back up in five minutes there. Meanwhile, I’ll get started on trying to handle the fallout.”_

_“Thank you, Toni.” There was a humorless chuckle._

_“Don’t thank me yet.” Maria hung up and paced the room a few times trying to calm her racing heart. Not five minutes later she heard the familiar sound of the Iron Woman armor. She quickly exited the room and saw the armor hovering just outside the doorway._

_“Miss Hill,” a male automated voice resonated from the speakers of the armor, “I am J.A.R.V.I.S., Miss Starks AI. I have been instructed to escort you to the tower via the armor. Please be aware that the manual control functions have been disabled and if I sense any attempts to take control of the armor, I shall fly you to the nearest police precinct. Any questions?” Maria shook her head. “Good.” The armor unfolded, and she stepped in gasping as it contorted around her encasing her in a protective shell. After a few seconds for her to adjust the armor shot into the sky._

_Maria tried to enjoy the ride looking out at the scenery from the screen in front of her eyes but in all honestly, she couldn’t. She couldn’t shake the thought of what was happening to those poor agents and their families right as this moment. Before she knew it, the armor landed at Stark Tower with the genius waiting on the platform as the armor released it’s passenger._

_“Toni.” Maria greeted stepping up to the genius with a slight waver in her step as she readjusted to being on the ground. Green eyes bore into blue ones for a minute as if searching for something._

_“Let’s go to work.” Evie finally commented before leading Maria inside._

Maria would forever be grateful that Evie had decided to trust her that day and assist her. With her help and contacts, they were able to save far more people than she could have thought. Evie had called in her favors with various senators, armed forces, CIA, FBI, BCI, the whole thing. She had also called in Rhodes to assist when he could plus the Iron Legion machines, she had just finished programing. With all those factors and Maria coordinating and offering safe phrases to give to the compromised agents, various were able to go home that day.

Of course, that didn’t mean that at the end of the day there weren’t loses, there were countless loses. Be it agents deep undercover when the leaks occurred, or the families of the agents, innocent men, woman and children hunted down and made an “example” of. Although they saved all they could, that wouldn’t be enough. Evie always felt like she could have done more to help those agents and their families.

But for what she did do, won her something that rivaled what former Director Carter-Sousa had. The complete trust and **_undivided_** loyalty of the agents she had rescued. Not only did Evie ensure they were safe, but she also provided medical attention through contacts like Helen Cho and someone called Dr. Strange who she knew in passing, psychological care, as well as assisted compromised agents and families in relocating. Plus folding them into existing branches of SI or into the newly created Avengers Division.

_“We thought that no one would come for us, the Avengers… what a **joke** … two of them **caused** this mess. And they didn’t even give a damn about the fallout. But you and Miss Stark did.”_

That loyalty was the only reason Romanov was probably still **_breathing_** , because Evie stopped them. Maria probably would have been okay with the more vindictive agents getting in a few licks before stopping them, so the Widow wasn’t permanently maimed. But Evie had insisted no one touched her, she didn’t care what little respect they showed her (Rogers on the other hand came to Maria with reports of agents needing reprimands for being disrespectful **_daily_** ) but no one would be physically harmed. Maria respected her choice and made sure it was followed to a T.

Although now, she might have to leave some slack for that one, she mused as her phone rang and she saw the name of a particular redhead on the screen. After what had taken place over the last two days and that video one thing was clear, the kiddie gloves were coming off. She was part of the circle now, and **_no one_** hurt Evie and got away with it from what she saw. Even if it had to be subtle, she would ensure she played a role the downfall of Rogers teammates.

Evie hadn’t just won the loyalty of those agents, she now had Maria’s. As well as her never failing friendship for the rest of their lives. From the first day she was given permission to use the name Evie.

_Evie and Maria walked into the workshop together and simultaneously threw themselves on the couch sprawling out as much as their sore bodies would allow them._

_“I could **kill** Romanov for this, maybe throw some acid at that pretty face, see if telling people, “you want me on that wall, you need me on that wall” works then.” Maria grumbled. Evie chuckled._

_“You know, I bet I could figure out a way to turn Rogers into Capsicle 2.0 if I tried hard enough.”_

_“ **Do it** , I’ll hide the evidence.” Maria encouraged. Both women laughed for a second before sitting up. “Back to work?” Evie nodded and pulled up a map of the world with dots on screen. Green for successful extractions, red for unsuccessful, and yellow for pending. _

_“Okay, so we’ve covered most of the US with the FBI handling the rest. Oversees intelligence agencies are handling most of the UK.” Maria studied the map carefully._

_“What about these sections of Russia and Germany?” She pointed out._

_“Russian and German authorities along with corporation with the Anti-Terrorism Unit is handling that.” She responded smoothly._

_“I didn’t know you had contacts within the ATU.” Maria commented surprised. Evie looked down._

_“I don’t, not the kind I’ve been using so far. I have… a **history** with one of the agents though.” She explained a soft smile coming to her face as she spoke. _

_“A history?” Maria pressed sensing that this went beyond professional and might be something deeply personal. Evie raised an eyebrow._

_“That’s my secret. Speaking of which, J?” She called._

_“Yes, Miss?” J.A.R.V.I.S. responded ever so faithfully._

_“Send a message to Sergeant Pretty Boy. Thank him for me.” She requested. Maria’s brow raised higher at this nickname but decided to let it go._

_“Uh, I know I haven’t said it nearly enough in the past two weeks, but **thank you** , Toni. For everything.” _

_“Evie.” Came the response._

_“What?” Evie gave Maria a smile._

_“My **friends** call me, Evie.” Maria returned the smile feeling as if she had gained something major. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well what did you think? Questions, comments, suggestions? Let me know.
> 
> Next chapter we have the Keener family! I'm so excited to have write this one and can't wait to share their experience with you all. Hopefully sometime in the next two weeks I'll have it done.


	9. The Tennessee Mechanic and Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Keener family reflect on the change in their lives since Evie and the circle entered them. As well as Moira watching a news feed and getting the call to gather the circle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I had some extra time on my hands and managed to finish the next chapter! Thank you to all those who read, comment, bookmark, and kudos this story.
> 
> A few quick announcements before I get right into the chapter. First a few of you in the comments were very curious on who Evie referred to as Sergeant Pretty Boy in the previous chapter. I can say that this character won't be fully revealed in this story but will play an important role later in the series. Here are a few clues to his identity, guess some portions at your own leisure if you chose. First off, he is a legacy (if you take a guess on who he is descended from I will tell you all that not all the legacies are biological descendants there are at least two who due to certain circumstances were adopted), since the legacies are basically going to be original characters for some he is not a MCU character, and the nickname is an inside joke between him and Evie. Basically the best description I can give of this new character is he is Evie's "Pepper" in this universe. Later in the series there will be a story that will basically be a SHIELD bio on each of the legacies. 
> 
> Second, come after the end of January the updates might slow down a little. The end of January is my brother's birthday and for his present I pre-ordered the newest installment of our favorite videogame series, Kingdom Hearts III. So I will be watching him play and eventually playing it myself since we like to react to the storyline together. We also have a bet riding on a certain aspect of the game and I intend to resolve it within a day or two of him receiving it. Do I NEED the bet money, not really... Do I WANT it and the bragging rights that come with it? Heck, yeah! I will try to write as I watch him play though. 
> 
> Thirdly you'll notice this chapter is structured a bit differently from the others, that is how I intend to do all the group chapters from here on out, with a few exceptions though. 
> 
> Without further ado...Here are the Keeners, Harley and his mother and sister played by (in my imagination at least) Ava Kolker (as Izzy) and Sharon Lawrence (as Moira). Enjoy!

Moira

Moira Keener would be the first to admit it, she didn’t have many close friends. Being a single mother of two and working two jobs as well as night school kept her busy enough. Sure, she had people who were also parents of children the same age as hers that she could **_tolerate_** enough to hang out with for a few hours in a non-child setting but that was normally as far as she got. Ever since her no-good ex-husband left in the middle of the night without a word of goodbye to the children, she had restructured her whole life to revolve around them. And she did not for one instant regret it. So yes, Moira was perfectly happy being alone, and she didn’t see that changing anytime soon.

Until Evie Stark knocked on her door.

_“Just a minute!” Moira called a knock on the door sounded. She pulled out the tray of cookies she had been baking and set them down to cool on her counter. Harley had been looking a little down for the past few days and she decided to surprise him with his favorite foods for dinner as well as his favorite cookies. She quickly ran to the door and opened it her mouth falling open at the sight of her son’s hero standing on her stoop._

_“Mrs. Keener?” She wordlessly nodded. “Hi, I’d like to talk to you about your son.”_

_“You’re... **Toni Stark**.” The brunette nodded. “What do you want to talk about Harley for?” The woman smiled. _

_“He saved my **life**.” Moira recovered enough to invite the woman in and the two sat down on the couch were Evie explained everything that had gone on in the past week and a half. Moira felt an overwhelming sense of pride. Her son did that, he helped **save** people. _

_“You obviously raised him right,” Evie complimented, “and I’d like to do something in return.”_

_“What?” Evie showed her the plans for Harley’s garage and Moira quickly approved. She then passed Moira a folded slip of paper. Moira opened it and gasped. “Ms. Stark, I **can’t** except this.” On it was conformation of her financial aid paid in full until she finished her years at the university._

_“It’s nothing, the dean is an old friend of a friend of my father’s. When I told him what I wanted to do he was more than happy to help.” Her face then softened. “You do **so much** for your son and daughter, allow me to do this in thanks for the person he became.” Moira quickly nodded after seeing as there was no way she could talk the woman out of it._

That had been in a way what would grow from a casual acquaintance to a lifelong friendship. After two instances of Evie visiting the two had grown close and soon after when her son expressed how broken down on the inside Evie really was… Moira admired her strength to keep going instead of breaking down, she didn’t think she could handle all that her friend had gone through especially in the recent years. She then made it her mission to get to know the brunette better and liked what she found. Soon she and Evie were so close she had even been invited to the tower for “girls’ night”. There she quickly clicked with the female members of the circle (as well as the male members once she met them). When Pepper and Rhodey explained what the circle was Moira had not hesitated to join (her children also were added in with her). She now had great friends who supported her and helped her with her children if life sometimes seemed overwhelming.

She also hadn’t admitted this to her children, but it was also an opening to a better life for them. When she finished her last semester in a few months she had already accepted a job offer to work for SI in New York as part of their Public Relations department, which is what her degree was for in the first place. She had gone over plans for their apartment on the residential floors of the tower with Evie already and in short, she **_couldn’t wait_** to start the next chapter of her life surrounded by her close friends.

Izzy

Isabella “Izzy” Keener wasn’t a person you would look at and take a second glance at in all honesty. She was small girl who if you looked at her could almost always find her nose firmly buried in a book. Her instructors had all noticed this and while they admired how she now read two times ahead of her grade level they expressed concerns about how it seemed to isolate her from her fellow peers.

“Sometimes fictional characters are better than people.” Was always her excuse and nothing could change her mind. Moira Keener had waved a hand in dismissal when they suggested limiting her access to books for a while. She had calmly explained that sometimes they were her daughters only form of peace and there was no way she would take them from her.

In all honesty, Izzy didn’t see the point of attempting to forge friendships, by now she had a reputation, Dork Harley Keeners Weird Little Sister. She shrugged it off, she had Harley and their mother and their newly extended family, right now that was all she needed to feel secure. One day they’d see that they were wrong, Harley would become a leading scientist in whatever field he chose and she’d… well she would become something just like the woman she and her brother both admired.

Izzy had understood Harley’s admiration of Toni Stark; a child genius like him. But never realized that there was more to her until she spent some time with the woman herself.

_“What are you reading?” Came a voice, Izzy looked up to see Evie sitting down next to her on the couch._

_“Uh, The Phantom of Tollbooth. It’s a Nancy Drew mystery.”_

_“Oh, are mysteries your favorite genre?” Evie asked surprising her. No one outside her small family asked her that._

_“Yeah.”_

_“I like fantasy the best myself.” Evie told her._

_“You do?” Evie nodded smiling slightly._

_“I didn’t have that many friends growing up outside my small group, no one in school wants to hang out with a kid whose four years younger than them. So, I started to read, it’s become one of my favorite passions. I make it a point to try to read a new book every month.”_

_“Wow… I never really had friends, everyone sees me as Harley’s weird sister.” Evie raised an eyebrow._

_“ **So?** I think the people we are, are the best version of ourselves, and we can only get better. One day anyone that makes fun of you will see that they missed out on a sweet, smart amazing person. People like us tend to change the world.” Izzy grinned. _

_“I’m **totally** going to be you when I grew up.” Evie laughed. _

_“Just be yourself, and here. I kind of broke your last one.” She handed Izzy a watch. “This one has some added features, but I’ll let you figure that out yourself, after all, **you** are one smart girl.”_

Evie Stark was a person who she aspired to be when she grew up, not only because of how she was smart and cunning enough to run a tech company that made the Fortune 500 list but because she was kind and loving to those, she was close to.

You would think that because she had more in common with Harley, she would choose to spend time with him. But she divided her time between the siblings equally and always invited the other in on the separate times should they desire. She and Izzy always would talk about their favorite books, give recommendations and watch the movies of books that existed just to nitpick them. It gave her another member of her small family which only grew over time.

Harley

_“Are you sure you’re okay?” Izzy asked her brother as they walked home from the bus stop. “If it’s about me yelling at you for losing my watch I’m sorry.” Harley offered his sister a sad smile and slung an arm around her shoulders._

_“It’s fine, Iz.” He reassured her while his mind drifted off to the news headlines, he had seen during computer lab._

**_Iron Woman and Iron Patriot save the president_ **

**_Toni Stark revealed alive and well_ **

_He was glad his Mechanic was safe and sound but a part of him missed having someone to talk science with that understood it. Don’t get him wrong his sister and mother tried their best but half the time it ended up with Harley having to explain it to them._

_‘Enough moping.’ He told himself as the two opened the front door. ‘Mom and Izzy won’t like seeing me sad.’ Both siblings stepped into the house dropping their backpacks by the steps._

_“Harley? Izzy? Could you two come in here for a minute?” Moira asked from the living room. The two stepped in and Harley stopped in his tracks as the woman seated next to his mother got to her feet._

_“Hey, Kid.” She greeted with a small smile._

_“Evie!” Harley surged forward and hugged the woman around the waist tightly. She laughed and knelt to embrace him back fully. “You came back.” He whispered._

_“Of course, I did, we’re **connected**.” She whispered back causing the young boy to tighten his grip. _

_Harley Keener started 2013 as a lonely bullied 12-year-old boy. He ended it gaining the Mechanic to his life._

If anyone now asked Harley to draw his family tree, he’d put down his mother and his sister, his late grandparents, and in many extended branches he’d put his Mechanic and her circle. At least once a month Evie made a point to drop by the Kenner household and as often as they could the Keener’s had visited her and the circle in New York City and Malibu. As well as weekly video chats whenever he wanted. He often thought those moments where the best of his life.

Keener Household: Present Day

_“With three days having passed since the events of Vienna, Bucharest, and Leipzig, there still has been no official statement from the Avenger Division Public Relations office or from the United Nations themselves.” A reporter commented._

_“You know some people are starting to wonder what happened to the Avengers.” The co-host added._

_“That’s right Suzie, the popular opinion these days is that **Toni Stark** is somewhat responsible for the discord that is going on between the Avengers.” _

_“Well this is the woman who **created** Ultron, Ron. I wouldn’t be surprised.” Suzie agreed. “I hear some are planning to protest in front of Stark Tower tomorrow and won’t leave until they are satisfied with why America’s national hero is not here to protect them.” Suzie commented. _

_Click!_

Moira quickly shut off the television as her anger simmered. **_How dare they?!_** Evie had proven that she had not brought Ultron online, and they slandered her like this? She was just glad her children were at school and didn’t have to deal with what was being said about their hero.

But it did raise a question in her head. What was going on, where was Evie? She had tried to call earlier this week, but Evie’s cell had been switched off. Fear began to creep up on her, Evie **_always_** returned her calls within a day or two, if she couldn’t she would at least fire off a text.

But right now, nothing. And that’s what worried her most. She debated on whether to call another remember of the circle when her phone rang. She looked at the caller id, Helen Cho, and quickly answered.

“Helen… **_What the hell is going on?_** The media-”

“We **_know_**.” Helen interrupted. “Trust me, Moira. Pepper is already planning on suing them all for slander later. But that’s not important right now.”

“What’s wrong?” Moira asked sitting down at the table. Helen took a deep breath and explained the situation. Moira saw **_red_**.

“Right now it’s a waiting game for Evie to wake up.”

“I’m coming to New York.” She declared.

“Are you sure? The kids…”

“I’ll be honest with them as can be. But Harley and Iz will want to see her for themselves when she wakes up, so will I, to be honest. And Pepper’s going to need evidence for the lawsuits as well as help putting out the fires later. I can do that. I’m not just going to sit here while one of my **_best friends_** is being crucified by the media.”

“We had a feeling you’d say that.” Helen responded, and Moira just knew she was smiling. “Friday has a jet fueled and waiting to take off to retrieve you and Daniel will meet you at the tower. Pepper says you can work from your apartment for now.” Moira nodded to herself mentally preparing a list of what she needed to pack.

“Send the jet tonight, we’ll be ready.” She hung up and rushed upstairs to pack their things, she didn’t know how long they’d be gone but honestly, she didn’t care. All that mattered right now was protecting her family, **_all_** of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's that for now, I hope you enjoyed this little piece, I enjoyed writing it. Next chapter will either be the Pym's or the AI's, let me know what you want to see next. As well as what you think.


	10. San Francisco Highlights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pyms both reminisce on the effect the Starks had on their lives. Back in the present day, Hope lays some hard truths on her father while realizing she might have broken something that will be hard to fix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! Here's a new chapter to celebrate. It's amazing what a day of binge watching will do for your creative juices if you type while watching. Thank you, Netflix! But here is the new chapter, since several of you wanted the AIs to be saved for later they will be next and now we have the Pym's! Honestly the last scene in this chapter is one of my favorites so far so enjoy it. Thank you to all those who kudos, review and/or bookmark this story. When I started this I had no idea people would come to love it so much, so I thank you all.

Hope

_“Have you lost all sense of common rationality, you insane woman?!” Came the voice over the phone the moment Hope picked up._

_“Evie-” Hope began in a pleading tone._

_“Don’t ‘Evie’ me! Hope, do you have any idea what your father just did?! What **you** are complicit in? You just committed industrial espionage against SI. Against **me** , we’re supposed to be **friends** , Hope.”_

_“We **are**!” Hope yelled back._

_“And what do you have to explain yourself? Pep is on a **warpath**. She wants me to call the ATTF!” Hope’s face contorted into a puzzled expression _

_“I thought he and you weren’t talking.”_

_“We can’t ignore each other for the rest of our lives, Uncle Daniel would skin us both, and we are on civil terms now.”_

_“I hardly would call the dance you two do civil.” Hope countered._

_“I-He- Never mind that!” Evie shrieked at her wits end on the subject, her personal life wasn’t really anyone’s concern. “The point is what the **fuck** is going on?!”_

_“Okay, okay!” Hope quickly launched into an explanation of the previous events to placate her furious friend._

_“Are you telling me that your damn father is so **damn petty** he is willing to toss his lots in with a **convicted felon**? Or so overprotective that he won’t toss it in with you?” Evie questioned with clenched teeth. _

_“Yep.” Hope quickly answered._

_“Hope, I can’t just overlook this.” Evie sighed. “I have SI and her employees to consider here.”_

_“Evie, **please** , I don’t 100% percent agree with Hank… but we need to stop Cross. For me, for old times sake… let it go.” There was a long pause before Hope heard her best friend sigh._

_“Just this once. I’ll give you 72 hours, starting now. And not a minute more.”_

_“Thank-” Hope began but was quickly interrupted._

_“I’m not finished, and then I want my intellectual property returned to me, all data of it deleted of your servers, personal **and** private. And if I see one bit of new Pym Tech product that even **remotely** resembles mine, I will sue you and your father for everything he’s worth **and** level criminal charges.” Hope gulped a wave of overwhelming guilt and sadness creep up on her. She had really screwed up, and it would probably be a while before Evie would trust her again. _

_“Deal.”_

_“Good.”_

Hope Van Dyne was many things: smart, cunning and ruthless. Frequently she was compared to another brunette second-generation CEO of a rival company. The common rumor frequently circulated was that the two women were as bitter rivals as their fathers had been.

And **_that_** is where the story veers off its axis. Hank may have hated Howard to the bitter end while Howard was indifferent. But before all that rift, Janet and Maria became good friends throughout the years even collaborating on multiple charity functions. When Janet gave birth Hope she wanted Maria there to assist her. Maria had shown up with Janet’s five-year old goddaughter and once Hope had been a few hours old encouraged Evie hold her. Since then whenever the two women visited, they became inseparable, sharing secrets and what not. Hope secretly thought of Evie as an older cousin she saw regularly.

Evie was there when Hope lost her mother, and she was there when Evie lost her parents and later Edwin Jarvis. They both stood by each other in the tough circumstance’s life threw at them. Hope was one of the first members of the circle and although she wasn’t as close with them like say Pepper was, she still considered them true friends.

Although, with her recent actions, everything had changed. Evie was now wary of her and no longer so willing to share secrets when it came to similar fields of science the two were interested in. The other members of the circle had been furious when they heard of her actions and regarded her with a cold shoulder now.

It seems that even though the rift in her relationship with her father had been mended, it may have cost her something else. Her relationship with her friends.

Hank

When Hank Pym first joined SHIELD with his beloved wife Janet Van Dyne, he thought he would be working with the organization for the rest of his life. Peggy Carter-Sousa had stressed that even if they operated in the shadows, they were still doing important life’s work that not only protected the world but could one day **_change_** it. That’s what he believed in.

But then it all went to hell when Janet disappeared and Howard (the **_bastard_** ) attempted to steal his greatest work! He’d never forgive or forget that treachery for as long as he lived.

_“Hank.” The man in question stiffened and turned on his heel._

_“ **Howard**.” He snarled. He inclined his head to the woman hanging off his arm. “Maria.” He greeted somewhat cordially. _

_“How wonderful to see you tonight, Hank.” She greeted with a pained smile. The feud between both men exhausted her to no end._

_“Wish I could stay the same.” He seethed looking around the room to search for an excuse to avoid the conversation with the two Starks. His eyes narrowed as he spotted Hope throw her arms around a slightly older girl. “What is **your** brat doing with **my** daughter?!” He demanded before marching over. _

_“Mr. Pym.” Toni Stark greeted looking up as he arrived. He glared at the girl who was almost a female replica of Howard, save for the eyes and lighter complexion. She even had that same inquisitive look in her eyes that her father had had when the two men initially met. It made him **sick** , he could just see the miniature Howard Toni would grow up to be. He turned his focus on his daughter. _

_“Hope, we are leaving.” He ordered crossly. If this was the kind of company the Rands chose to keep he’d have to stop making appearances at their charity galas._

_“But we **just** got here!” The young 6-year-old girl protested._

_“Let’s go.” He told her trying to make sure she understood that this was **not** a choice._

_“But I want to stay and play with Evie.” Hope pleaded wrapping her arms around the older girl’s waist._

_“Oh, come now, Hank.” Maria protested walking over. “Don’t take yours and Howard’s feud out on our daughters.” He leveled his glare on the woman._

_“It is no concern of yours how I raise **my** child.” He snapped before grabbing Hope’s arm and leading her away. _

_“Come on, love. Let’s go find the Jarvis’s.” He heard Maria tell her daughter. He marched Hope out to the limo and both got in. Hope immediately sat as far from him as possible. He sighed. “Hope-”_

_“ **I HATE YOU!** ” Hope screamed at her father before turning her back to him as tears streamed down her face. _

That moment may not have been the start of the rift in their relationship, but it was a leading factor to it. One that grew over the years and had only just recently begun to mend.

Present Day

_“That’s right Suzie, the popular opinion these days is that **Toni Stark** is somewhat responsible for the discord that is going on between the Avengers.”_

Hank hit mute on the TV as the news report continued, he glanced over at Hope who had a faraway look in her eyes. The two had been in his living room discussing Scott and how he had run off with the suit in the middle of the night only leaving a note that said Captain America needed help. Hope had suggested watching the news for any reports.

“Well, can’t say I’m surprised. You know what I say, never trust a Stark.”

“Dad-” Hope began quietly.

“ ** _Thieves_** , all of them! I knew Howard would raise his little brat to be just like him. Scott was right-”

“ ** _SHUT UP!!_** ” Hope exclaimed shooting out of her seat. Hank looked shocked for a moment before looking stern.

“Hope.” He chastised. “Why are you shouting at me?”

“Because, this is **_ridiculous_**!” Hope returned. “You don’t know that she caused this, but you are blaming her for it because you hate her based solely on her genes.”

“She **_did_** create Ultron.” Hank fired back crossing his arms. Hope narrowed her eyes.

“A scientific committee cleared both her **_and_** Dr. Banner of fault for that. And why do you keep insisting **_all_** Starks are thieves?”

“She is, just like her father.” Hope threw her hands up in the air.

“Oh, grow up Dad! You had no proof that Howard stole anything. And **_Toni Stark_** hasn’t spoken to you in years. In fact, in that scenario, **_you’re_** the thief!” She finished pointing at him. Hank sputtered for a moment before recovering. His face began to turn red.

“ ** _What?!_** ” Hope stood her ground as her father stood up to face her.

“Yes, and unlike you, she has **_proof_** of your actions. The only reason we aren’t sitting in a cell up to our noses in civil suits is because **_I_** asked her not to. And because I went along with your actions, I might have lost the only true friends I have.” Hope turned her back on her father and headed for the door.

“Hope…” Hank pleaded not wanting his daughter to leave like this, it felt all to familiar. The woman shook her head.

“Just admit it, Dad.” She insisted turning her head towards him. “Howard Stark died long before you were finished hating him. And because of that, you transferred that hatred onto his daughter, a woman who has never done anything to you, one of my **_best friends_**.” With that Hope left the house leaving her father to stew over what had just happened. She had a call to make, Rhodey would know what was wrong, she just needed to get him to talk to her even for a moment. She had a bad feeling and knew she needed to pick a side. And even if that side wanted nothing to do with her she'd still stand her ground, she _**had** _ to fix this rift.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, badass Hope and Hank getting put in his place is my favorite. Next up will be the AIs and then Christine rounds up the circles reaction (to those of you who wanted the AIs last there is a reason why Christine will be last) then we get the outside reaction and then the first story of the series is over. I can't believe I'm saying this but this story is officially halfway over.   
> Anyway, let me know what you think of this chapter, or if you have any suggestions going forward! Until next time!


	11. The Wonderous Life of Artificial Intelligences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The AI's reminisce on changes throughout the years, including Evie, themselves and their view on things such as the Avengers. Friday especially, while also catching a spider's attempts at breaking into the system for her own needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! AI's, I wouldn't call this one my best since I found taking different point of view difficult but I think I did okay. This would have been updated earlier but some of the earlier version got deleted so I had to go on from scratch. Thanks again to all those who read, bookmark, kudos and/or review this story. Anyway, on with the show!

Dum-E

_“ **Fuck**! What’s Stark’s **idiot robot** doing up here?!” Clint demanded as the robot ran over his foot beating erratically. He held it hoping up and down. _

_“Are you alright Clint?” Steve asked concerned._

_“Yeah, but seriously, can’t we just toss this **heap of scrap**.” He gave the machine a kick to the side for good measure. The angry beeping made him and Steve launch into defensive positions. _

_“Hey!” Evie came running up having been alerted by Friday moments before. “What’s going on?”_

_“What’s going on is your **robot** needs to be reprogrammed. It hurt Clint.” Evie raised an eyebrow between the two and crouched down next to her distressed AI. _

_“Hey, little guy? What’s the matter?” She cooed running her hands over it to check for any inconsistences. The erratic beeping returned._

_“Seriously, can’t you just **scrap it**?” Clint snarked still hobbling in pain. _

_“Why were you near the service elevator in the first place?” She snapped over her shoulder. “I’ve told you all at least a **hundred** times, my bots use it to come up.” _

_“Was going to use it to finish unloading my things?” He snarked back at the female. She then took a deep breath. “Fri?”_

_“Yes, Boss?”_

_“Can you run a scan? He shouldn’t be up and running, that update was supposed to last **all day**.” _

_“It would appear that a major power surge down near the lab level caused Dum-E to disconnect from his station mid-update and the subsequent reboot caused a glitch in his matrix.” She nodded._

_“ **What** power surge?” _

_“Ms. Maximoff appears to be practicing her powers at various levels and seeing the reactions it caused.”_

_“Something which I thought she would benefit from.” Steve automatically defended not liking where the conversation was going._

_“Really? I **told** you, the training area is not equipped for… someone of her power level.” Steve raised his eyebrows. “You better hope that she didn’t damage him beyond repair.”_

_“He? It’s a **robot** Stark, you can just reprogram him. Don’t be so **dramatic**.” Steve lectured. Evie straightened and guided the bot to the elevator. _

_“Fri, take us down to the labs and then **lock it down**.” She then glared at Steve. “And kindly send **Captain Ignorance** over here some review material on Artificial Intelligences please and thank you.” She requested as the doors closed. _

Dum-E was the first of the many Artificial Intelligences created by Evie Stark. He may not be as advanced as Friday or Jarvis but due to that fact alone he held a special place in the genius’s heart. He knew that sometimes he messed up or misinterpreted what she asked for, but he tried and knew that all the jibs about donation to community colleges were a joke. He enjoyed it actually, a little inside joke between him and his “Mom”. Plus, out of all his siblings, **_he_** saved Mom’s life, not the others, **_him_**.

And no matter what, Evie would protect all of them. In the wake of the Ultron incident before the Avengers moved into the compound, Maximoff had suggested that she couldn’t be trusted with AIs. She had **_insisted_** that Steve order her to shut them down. Evie had **_politely_** told him and Romanoff where they could shove it.

She protected them no matter what, and now **_they_** would protect **_he_** r.

U

_“ **There we go**.” Came a soft reassuring voice. The camera built into U’s arm fizzled before powering on revealing Evie’s smiling face. “Hey, U.” She cooed. U quickly emitted a series of beeps in joy at seeing his creator again. He chirped off the happiness of seeing her again, alive and well. The last thing he remembered was a big explosion occurring from outside the mansion, rather than inside like **most** explosions occurred. He remembered his brothers were with him and a quick glance over his creator’s shoulder revealed that they were still in their charging stations at different corners of the room. He did a quick scan of the room trying to work out where they were, he didn’t think they were still in the lab in Malibu, even if that had been rebuilt. This looked too different, there was a window in a far corner detailing a spectacular skyline, they didn’t have that in the Malibu lab. That lab was underground. “Good to see you too. J?” _

_“Right away, Miss.” Evie rose and backed away a few steps as the locks on U’s station released. He quickly wheeled forwards examining his new space and testing out his new arm. “All of U’s systems appear to be running at **nominal form**.” Evie grinned. _

_“Well, then, let’s wake up your brothers… shall we?” U chirped in agreement and rolled along by Evie’s side, right where he belonged._

U often felt like he didn’t know his place, he wasn’t the first of the bots created by Mom, like Dum-E. He wasn’t advanced enough to be able to run the armor like Friday and Jarvis. He could help with building the armor and testing, especially the testing as he enjoyed being able to record new feats. But he and all his siblings knew that Evie loved them all, she didn’t play favorites in the lab when tinkering. She acknowledged them all in **_different ways_** , like how she would always playfully tease Dum-E.

It wasn’t just Evie who loved them with all her heart. It was various members of the circle, Izzy and Harley for example, were fascinated by the bots and the bots equally fascinated by them. Whenever the two visited the labs they were able to play various games with the bots (Izzy) or assist with various updates that need to be done (Harley).

It was just one of the many ways the bots were included in the circle even if they were different from the other members as well.

Butterfingers

_“Okay. Okay, no.” Evie said smiling on the phone. Rhodey rolled his eyes._

_“How long have the two been talking?” He asked as Butterfingers handed him a tool for the armor without him asking. Butterfingers chirped in response. “Really?” He asked smiling at the bot. “Well, I’ll be damned.” The two chattered._

_“Okay, see you at Uncle Daniel’s next month.” She hung up and walked over to crouch down in front of her bot. “Hey, **traitor**.” She greeted stroking the arm. “I thought you helped **me** with my armor, not War Machine.”_

_“Well if you and Sergeant Pretty Boy weren’t flirting over the phone, he wouldn’t’ come to me for attention.” Her best friend teased after. Evie laughed and punched him in the arm._

_“It wasn’t **flirting**! And stay out of that vector of my personal life.” She joked. “Come on Butterfingers lets get the camera. We are going to test Honey Bear over here against targets.” _

_“I’m game.” Rhodey grinned. Evie smirked._

_“That **shoot back**.” Butterfingers beeped happily spinning his arm. Evie grinned. “Let’s go, **you** can choose the difficulty, Butterfingers.” _

Throughout the years, Evie and her circle were the ones that changed, physically the most. They got older, wiser and wittier as the years took their toll on them. Whereas Butterfingers and his siblings stayed relatively the same, their structures remaining as they were when Evie first built them with some minor upgrades. As she said, as the times changed, she needed to be sure here creations could keep up with the demands of progress.

The only thing about them that got overhauls were their codes, at the beginning the first three were doing basic task like handing tools to Evie. Now their codes were so advanced that they could have **_conversations for hours_** with AI’s more advanced like JARVIS and FRIDAY. Using subjects that at the time of their creation they wouldn’t have been able to **_comprehend_**. And they’d only keep growing as time went on.

FRIDAY

_“Good morning Fri.” Evie greeted not looking up from her tablet as she walked through the hall to her and Pepper’s office in Stark Tower._

_“Good morning, Boss.” Friday greeted back in her lit. “And may I say it is a **fantastic** morning.” Evie smiled softly. _

_“I’m glad to have you around too.” She responded quietly. Since the death of Jarvis and Friday’s boost into the system a few weeks ago, Evie was still having trouble adjusting but Friday was making it a bit easier all the while. Friday opened the door to the office and Pepper looked up from her desk smiling._

_“E, one of those better be for **me**.” She joked motioning to the coffee holder in Evie’s hand. _

_“It is Miss, Potts.” Friday chirped from the office speakers. “Your usual order and I have bagels from the café on the way up.” Both smiled at the nearest camera._

_“Thank you.” Both sounded._

_“Your appreciation is noted.” Friday responded as the two women sat down at their desks._

_“Can we hear the schedule, Fri?” Evie requested._

_“On the **holographic screen** please.” Pepper added._

_“Certainly, you both have a meeting with the board of directors, in an hour, after that a conference call with Japan about the latest tower being constructed in Tokyo, after that lunch with Mr. Hogan and Colonel Rhodes, followed by a meeting with the heads of department, and finally a meeting with the board of the September Foundation at 3:30.” Both nodded._

_“Make reservations at that steak house that Happy likes to go to would you Fri?” Evie requested._

_“Done, Boss. And if I may, various calls from the compound have been rerouted from your phone since six am.”_

_“Really?”_

_“Yes, it appears from the voicemail that Captain Rogers has been attempting to speak to you about allocating more funds.”_

_“Huh, nice work rerouting, Fri.” Evie complimented after a beat of silence._

_“If he keeps calling send a message to him, **reminding** him about the chain of command.” Pepper ordered. “And send Maria a head up as well.” _

_“Done.”_

**_ Protect Boss and her allies at all costs. _ **

That was the primary directive Friday had instilled upon herself mere **_hours_** after her awakening. She gathered data left behind by her processor Jarvis and from speaking with her younger brothers and from there made her assumptions. On the Avengers and on various members of the circle. No matter where she was installed her primary directive was to take care of boss.

Weather that was rerouting calls at odd hours when she **_actually was_** **_able_** to get some sleep from unnervingly demanding persons such as Rogers and Romanoff, arranging her schedule, all the way to helping to pilot the armor. She took care of Boss and in turn Boss took care of **_her_** making sure she was updated regularly and conversing with her constantly. Friday wasn’t naïve, she knew that what had happed to JARVIS had hurt the members of the circle exponentially. But regardless of that, she was still welcomed into their hearts. In return she welcomed them into hers and would make sure they were well protected and taken care of.

Like now for instance, she observed. It would appear someone was trying to hack into the mainframe from an outside source to siphon some funds from the Avengers Division. The hack had all the markers of Romanoff’s less than stellar hacking skills. If Friday had a physical body, she’d be shaking her head. As such she quickly fought off the hack while simultaneously freezing the account for good measure. She also composed a quick memo to Director Hill informing her of what happened. She then set about her previous task of reinforcing her firewalls, Boss had been too lenient with the Avengers in her opinion of allowing them access and look where that go her. Friday would **_not_** let them have another chance.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Did you enjoy it? Got any suggestions or ideas? Let me know in a review. Next up is our lovely Ms. Everhart! I can't wait to start. Hopefully I'll have that up sometime soon. Ciao!


	12. Reports of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christine Everhart flashes back to a few important parts of her life, including her first introduction to some members of the circle. We will also see how some want to follow the domino effect of the media to blame a certain genius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter! Yay! This is our lovely Miss Everhart's take on things from the past. I also want to say thank you to all those who, kudos, bookmark and/or review this story. I love hearing your takes, ideas and such in the comments. I hope all of you who have been waiting enjoy this new take on the situation.

 

_Miss Everhart,” came a voice from behind, “surprised to see you here.” Christine turned around and found the one and only Toni Stark standing behind her clad in a black dress with her hair in an elegant bun. She raised an eyebrow. “Didn’t think they let sharks in.” For a moment Christine felt a sliver of guilt but squashed it down._

_“Didn’t know they let war profiteers in here either.” She threw back. Toni smirked at the attempted barb before shrugging._

_“Former and you know that was inherited, right?” Before Christine could retort a man tapped Toni on the shoulder and asked her to dance. She smiled and placed her hand in his. “Don’t mind if I do.” Christine tried to go back enjoying the charity gala and forming her report at the same time, but her mind kept getting stuck on a certain heroine. She scanned for the woman and found her sequestered in a corner with Colonel Rhodes, Pepper Potts and another man that she noticed seemed to always be hanging around them. The four were laughing as they all partook in the refreshments offered._

_Looking back Christine couldn’t tell you, or even herself, what made her stride over to the quartet but in seconds she found herself staring into Toni’s green eyes._

_“Can we help you, Ms. Everhart?” She questioned curiously._

_“I- why did you do it?” She asked the question that had been on her mind since the fated press conference. “Why did you announce yourself as Iron Woman?” Toni scoffed and raised her eyebrows._

_“Why did you come to me with the evidence of the weapons still being used? Especially if you thought it was my fault.” Christine remained silent as she thought of the answer._

_“It was the right thing to do.” She finally responded. Toni nodded._

_“So was that.”_

_“Why?” Christine pressed. Toni shook her head._

_“I knew there was a reason I liked you.” Christine looked between the woman and her drink._

_“Oh, she’s not drunk.” Rhodes assured reading her mind. “Trust me, she does like you.”  Toni lightly elbowed him. "Damn Evie, **be nice**." The woman smirked at him before turning back to the reporter in front of her and made her a surprising offer. _

_“Tell, you what, we are going out for dessert after this, come with us and I’ll give you my reasoning.” Christine thought for a moment before nodding._

_“Sounds like a plan.”_

The shrill ringing of the phone from the desk across from hers jolted Christine out of her reminiscing.

“World Wide News, network and magazine. How may I help you?” One of her colleagues answered. Christine shook her head.

“Enough of this dilly dallying, Everhart.” She whispered to herself. She attempted to bring her focus back to the task at hand, her latest article.

**Accountability: Not just for Ordinary People**

The article was a full inside exclusive coverage on the Sokovia Accords, featuring interviews with delegates who had helped write the piece itself, including the late King T'Chaka of Wakanda, as well as several members of the public with how they felt about the idea of accountability towards enhanced beings. Her editor approved of the idea when she had tentatively suggested it when a source at the UN had told her that the Accords would soon be ratified. She had been working on this project of hers for months now and she planned to follow it up with interviews with the heroes who decided to sign and those who had not. Eventually culminating in a piece that shared all points of views on the Accords.

Speaking of her editor she noticed a commotion in his office with one of her co-workers. _**Again**_. She scoffed as she tried to tune it out.

“How long have they been at it?” Brynn, one of her colleagues and friends asked coming up and leaning against her desk.

“Who knows!” She shot back as she typed away. "Jackson's latest bitch fest is _**not** _ my concern." 

“I think it’s about the Civil War.” Dean Sanders commented joining in the conversation from the desk next to hers.

“Seriously, _**who**_ came up with that name?” Christine demanded finally conceding and spinning around in her chair to fully join the discussion.

“I think the Bugle did.” Dean responded sipping his coffee. “Two sides fighting against each other for different ideals.”

“It’s _**stupid**_ , is what it is.” Brynn countered. “A lot of the public has been in favor of the accords since they were announced."

“ _ **Worldwide**_.” Christine added. “I mean this has been in the works since those morons dumped all of SHIELDs files on the internet. I covered the senate bs that followed and let me tell you, I’m surprised they're all still alive with Rogers level of intelligence.

_“So, if you want to arrest me, then go ahead, you’ll know where to find me.” Christine shot an incredulous look at Romanov’s back as she waltzed out after basically just giving the US government the proverbial middle finger. She inwardly rolled her eyes and stood up gathering her things before approaching the assistants of a few of senators to schedule a potential interview for more in-depth statements about their opinions of all this. After making her way out of the building she headed to a park nearby and sank down on a bench taking a few relaxing breathes and pulled out her phone dialing a number that five years ago she would never have thought she would have, let alone call often._

_“Hey, Christine.” Evie greeted amidst a background of chatter._

_“Hey, did I interrupt something?” There was a shuffle of movement and then the chatter ceased._

_“No, I’m just at my godfathers for a Legacies dinner.” The brunette answered._

_“Legacies?”_

_“Family nickname, I’ll explain later. What’s up?”_

_“I **fully** take back all disbelief when you told me Romanoff was an idiot last year.” Christine groaned._

_“Senate hearing?” At Christine’s groan she chuckled. “How bad?”_

_“I think her ego can be seen from **Mars**.” Was the only answer the reporter was capable of giving at the moment. _

_“Yeah, she has a big sense of self-importance. Did Rogers and his new friend **ever** make an appearance?”_

_“Nope. Romanoff tried to play it off that he was still recovering from his wounds.” Evie snorted._

_“That doesn’t fly, with the serum he would be healed in a week, two weeks tops. It’s been t **hree months**.” _

_“Yeah that’s what they guessed too. You wouldn’t happen to have any ideas where he is do you, Ms. Stark?”_

_“Trying to get a story are we, Ms. Everhart?” Evie responded in the same teasing tone._

_“Always.” Both laughed at the true statement. Suddenly Christine heard the sound of a door opening._

_“Hey, Uncle Daniel says dinner is ready and to come pick the movie. It’s your turn to chose.” A male voice said._

_“Okay, I’ll be there in a minute.” Evie spoke in a softer tone of voice that caused Christine to raise her eyebrows. She had never heard Evie speak to anyone of her friends like this._

_“Who are you talking to?” Evie didn’t respond to the question. “Oh, is it a boy? Is he cute?” The man teased adopting a childish tone._

_“Back off, Sergeant Pretty Boy.” Evie responded._

_“Lieutenant.” He countered exasperated._

_“Yeah, yeah. I’ll be in soon. Then we can watch my pick.” She stated gleefully._

_“Evie, I swear… **I AM NOT WATCHING MAMA MIA AGAIN**!” _

_“We’ll see.”_

_“Screw you Stark.”_

_“Is that a promise?” Evie lightly countered as the door opened and closed again._

_“What was that?!” Christine immediately demanded._

_“… I forgot you were still there.” Evie answered._

_“I want details.”_

_“Later. I promise, let me know when your back in town and we’ll go out to talk.”_

_“You’d better.”_

_“Good luck dealing with the idiot fallout.” Christine laughed._

_“You too.”_

Christine chuckled at the memory and reflected on what that had brought her. That was the first time Evie trusted her with something like that, something so deeply personal. It reminded her how far the two had come from their first meeting to now.

It’s funny how life turned out, she had judged Evie based on what the general public knew about her and didn’t make time in the beginning to form a true honest opinion of the woman (like _**some**_ people). But when she stepped back and let herself look beyond the mask the genius wore to the world, she found a kind-hearted soul. One who was the gateway to the best friends she ever had. If given the choice, she wouldn’t change a thing in her life… Scratch that, she’d change the way Evie handled the Avengers. If she and the others had had it their way, they wouldn’t have been able to come within _**fifty meters** _ of the brunette after the fall of SHIELD, it was obvious to everyone that they only saw Evie as their cash cow and not an actual _**human being**_ with thoughts and feeling of her own.

“Oh, come on, your just being stupid!” Jackson commented as he stormed out of Harper Davidson’s office.

“No, I’m being smart.” Her boss corrected a stern look on his face. “My grandfather spent _**years**_ building this company up from a simple newspaper and I won’t let you destroy it with that damn article!” At this point everyone had abandoned the pretense of looking busy and watched the two duke it out in the middle of the floor.

“No, being smart is following the status quo. A lot of other news outlets are being smart and blaming that _**bitch**_ Stark for it. Hell, in a week we’ll probably have _**Captain America**_ on TV confirming it.” Christine clenched her fists as Harper glanced discretely at her, he was the only one who knew she had a friendship with Evie and he knew how protective of her she was even if she made sure not to let it contradict her work.

“That may be, but we report the true _**confirmed**_ facts and that’s what we’ll continue to do.”

“What a idiotic ideal.” Christine scoffed. He turned to her. “Got something to say, Everhart?” She raised an eyebrow crossing her arms and leaning back in her seat, a move she had learned from the SI CEO duo. They called it the, “I don’t give a shit what you say because I’m smarter than you” look.

“Yeah, _**you’re**_ the stupid one.” She commented. The man opened his mouth to retort but she bulldozed over him. “We _**get**_ it, you’re a Cap fan. We’ve all read the puff pieces you did on him singing his praises.” Everyone nodded in agreement at her statement. “But we aren’t going to go down in flames with you over that article. Everyone knows that SI is vicious when it comes to articles like that, ones who jump on the bandwagon. Remember that outlet that blamed her for the data dump in DC?” He scoffed.

“So?”

“They don’t _**exist**_ anymore, dumbass.” Dean explained. Brynn nodded.

“They got sued so hard for slander that they went out of business.” Christine nodded.

“We all like our jobs, we don’t plan to be out of them anytime soon.” With that she spun her chair around and got back to work. Another subtle move, the “your not worth anymore of my precious time or brainpower” move. She heard the office go back to as normal as possible in the background as another memory overtook her.

_“Seriously do you two have a move for **everything**?” Maria asked the duo. Both exchanged glances. _

_“Pass the noodles.” Evie motioned with her chopsticks, Christine slid it over. “And yeah we developed them when Pep here was still my PA.”_

_“We’d use it as a way to read moods and the room without having to communicate verbally.” Pepper elaborated. She then rolled her eyes. “Although **some** people won’t take a hint.” She added picking up an egg roll with extra strenght_

_“Are you referring to Captain I’m right all the time, heed to my superior intelligence?” Helen joked causing them all to burst into laughter._

_“Affirmative.” Evie confirmed. “He sees them all as insubordination or me flaunting my “privilege”. **Ass**.” _

_“Hear. Hear.” Maria cheered along with Helen and Pepper raising their glasses. Christine smiled as she followed, these were her best girlfriends._

The shrill ring of her phone caught her off guard she quickly answered it upon seeing the ID.

“Jim? What’s going on?” At the answer she received she went pale. “ _ **WHAT?!**_ ” Everyone on the floor turned to look at her. “ ** _I’LL KILL THEM!_** ” She then took a ragged breath. “I’ll be there.” She hung up and looked up with a glint in her eyes that made some of older employees who had worked with her for a long period of time flinch. That was Christine’s warpath look, someone had pissed her off to the ninth degree and she would make them suffer dearly before _**destroying**_ them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that wraps up the circle or those still in the circle. Let me know what you think or so. Next up we will have good old Bruce. For his chapter it will take place entirely in his head a bit after Ultron. I haven't exactly figured out how to handle the Ragnorak storyline so if anyone has any ideas let me know. 
> 
> Also I saw Captain Marvel recently and I LOVED it! Carol Danvers was the perfect badass and I even liked young Fury too. Can't wait for Endgame since I saw the newest trailer even though I know I won't be 100% satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter done! Let me know what you think, like I said I am open to suggestions and criticism as long as it's not rude. 
> 
> Next chapter is going to be either Pepper or Rhodey kicking things off and gathering the rest of their circle of friends to Evie's bedside to find out what they will do about this, i.e. sweet justifiable revenge!


End file.
